surprises at fairytale house
by NoLove10
Summary: this is a story based on this house nikita has always wanted and now she's being surprised after a night out. keep reading until you found out lots of MIKITA fluff and it's also fun!
1. a day full surprises

**Surprises at Fairytale House **

**I own nothing the CW own the characters sadly enjoy and tell me what y'all think! Alrighty here we go!**

**Chapter 1: a day full of surprises**

It was 6 months after they have taken Percy oversight down, they retrieved all of the black boxes and sent the recruits and the guardians to some kind of prohibition not a prison though it's kind of like a rehab where they can clean up and make sure they're no longer Percy or anyone else's dog and started making a whole lot of changes in division with Ryan and the rest of Nikita team running it. They made the place become what it should have been a long time ago. Each and every of them had a completely different life with great changes they lived happy as a family without bothering or fearing or looking over their shoulders.

Michael and nikita they had a great life after division, I mean all of them did they couldn't believe they would ever be able to live a normal life because they aren't normal people. However they kept their friendship solid they act like families around each other and it feels great. They all lived in expensive condos. Birkhoff is all about Shadow-Net which Michael thinks he brags too much about he lived in the city in NYC with high tech and security I mean his apartment is nice he lived with Sonya, nikita called them the nerd couple. As in for Alex and Sean they lived three blocks away from nikita's apartment it was nice that they were close they kept each other company their apartment was classic and independent. Ryan, oh lord who would ever thought he was the luxurious type they thought that was only for birkhoff his apartment was amazing for a guy to live in and he started dating some chick that birkhoff thought was one of his online girlfriends back at evil division so he call it. As I said they could make actual plans for once, they could all decide to go on a trip for a month enjoy themselves and back to business they took things slow sometimes it almost felt unreal how perfect their lives turned out. One afternoon after visiting their friends to celebrate their friendship on a night out, Michael decided that he will drive nikita to where he bought her a five million dollar house that has everything Nikita has ever wanted. It was a surprise he had been waiting forever to give to someone that that lucky person just happens to be the soul of his life. Nikita. He told Nikita that she would have an eye cover on the way along so it could stay a surprise. Nikita was so nervous she hated surprises especially if they are from Michael he was so unpredictable and you never know what his plans are although she trust him with everything in her but the feeling is just unnatural although with all the training from division she couldn't hide her anxiety. She kept on saying" babe are we there yet and please can I take it off now" and his answer was always "I love you just hang on." When they finally got there Michael parked in the drive way and hurried like a gentleman to open the passenger's door for his lover and took Nikita's hands to lead her on the front Porsche of the house.

Michael said "are you ready beautiful?" She giggled at the sound of the words and said "yes". When Michael took the eye cover off. There she was standing in front of a nice tall building standing up straight it was kind of white-ish with a little bit of beige mixed up together and the outside was beautiful, she could see the beach that was behind the house and she smiled but in shock at the surprise, she couldn't imagine what the inside would look like and that left her with more anxiety. she put a hand on her mouth not knowing what to say she just went with the first thing that felt right to her and just jumped at Michael and found his lips to join her in a loving passionate kiss, when she pulled away gasping for air she looked straight into Michael eyes with tears of happiness and whispered " I never thought in a million years you even cared or heard me when I used to fantasized about this house, god you're too good for me; what did I ever to deserve someone like you" Michael was happy and touched by her word he felt great about it he whispered back " I will always care about what you say I listen to everything you say even when you think I don't and me too, I don't even know what goods I've ever done to deserve you, I guess that makes the two of us and I love more than any living thing in this earth I want you to know that I'll do anything for you. You deserve it". she froze, she didn't know what to say she couldn't believe what her life had turned into, who was she to deserve this; she was a druggie turned into a recruit they ever had at division until she went rogue; she was an assassin and yet here she was standing in front of her dream house with the man she loves the man that was her handler at division back in the old times, she felt bless at the moment to have Michael she thought she was in a dream she would wake up from any minute. She looked up to Michael "promise… promise me that this is not a dream, a dream that I'm going to wake up from"

"Nikita" it's all real it's not a dream. I promise now do you want to go inside and see more surprises.

'Wait more surprises Michael please' she walked to the security door there was a password you had to enter to get entrance access

Michael teased her on guessing the password

"Is that a challenge?" she said with a wide smile on her face. Still in shock.

"Yeah" if you want it to be he replied

You're such a tease Michael" after that she entered a date, a date that is so important to the both of them and clicked okay and she put her fingerprint then a green light flashed and the door slide open. "UNh that was so sweet the password you still remember" Nikita said

"Of course I do" Michael said, now let's go party!

At the entrance there were red, white flowers on the floor up to the stairs and to their room. the house smelled like cinnamon and vanilla the gesture was so romantic Nikita fought the urged to break in tear, she turned around facing Michael and felt a tear rolling down her cheeks she couldn't hold it anymore.

"Welcome home babe!" he said with a husky seductive voice.

the house was bigger than it seemed it had a total of 8 bedrooms, nine bathrooms, a Jacuzzi, a theater room, a yoga room for Nikita a sparing mat, a swimming pool, a basement that was almost like a room it wasn't just any kind of basement; it was a well prepared basement that had a secret room which they carried guns and an extra bathroom.

Their living room was large it has a large cinematic TV three red and black sofa's a glass table a computer installation. on the wall were painting, a family portrait which was taken on Michael birthday a couple weeks ago in Hawaii Alex was standing in front of Sean his hand around her waist Owen was in the middle with a BB gun pointed at birkhoff car birkhoff was behind Michael and Nikita with his hands around Sonya's shoulder and Nikita was sitting on Michael lap her hand around his neck and his lips on her lips everyone was smiling and was happy she smiled at the memory there was more tableau painting that suits a living room, there was Nikita with Alex's dog on a picture frame, birkhoff and Michael sparing, Michael kissing Nikita, Alex on Sean's lap, birkhoff, Sean, Owen, Ryan playing video game and a lots of other pictures on frames. the kitchen was big too it had a glass table a crystal white counter white tiles and bullet proof windows was all around the house everything was fabulous. She couldn't ask for more. At this moment she thought she beat Owen's Ryan's and even Birkhoff's apartment because this house was so perfect for the two of them and way bigger than the other's apartment. Her's wasn't an apartment she would say a mansion. In this time of the day she felt flattered.

She turned around to face Michael "how long have you been planning this"

um" since the day you showed the house to me when it was on market then I started thinking about us starting a family soon and I liked the idea and wanted the house for us and wanted to do anything that would make you happy so I went and negotiate with the used to be owner then sort some things out then I bought it and started fixing some things that weren't exactly perfect after some quick changes I started putting furniture decorating and making it mikita-ish for the past three months and I finished everything last week" Michael said

"How you manage to do it alone?" Nikita asked you were always with me and I didn't know about any of this. You know I once had an ex-division agent that told me he wasn't great at planning ahead for positives. Right now I'll say that's bullshit because it doesn't seems like it to me, you're perfectly good at making plans ahead for those type of things.

He smirked at the last couple sentences " thanks I tied specially if I'm living with someone like you" he said before answering the how he manage to do it alone, he continued on by the way that's not true when you go for girls day out with Sonya and Alex I manage to take this time to do some super hero job and get it done.

So do you like it Michael Asked?

Are you kidding like no! I LOVE THIS HOUSE and I love you!"

"Oh good I'm glad and I love you more than you know Nikki" Michael said.

"Do you want champagne to celebrate?"Michael asked

"Yes please sir!" Nikita replied

At your service Madame!

while Michael was getting champagne Nikita's phone rang she quickly picked it up she forgot she told Alex she'll call her before bed and when she picked it up the caller ID said Alex.

_Hello? She answered_

_You forgot to call me Alex said "are you alright?"_

"_Yeah I'm fine I was just busy with Michael's surprise" nikita answered_

_Oh yeah I almost forgot to ask "what was it?"_

_Oh Alex you wouldn't believe it if I told you, then she went on, remember the house I told you about?_

_Yeah! Let me guess he bought it for you_

_Yes he did Alex I don't know what I did to deserve him, he's too good to be true_

_Oh sensei I'm happy for you, you have a great boyfriend soon to be fiancé_

_Wait what go back to soon to be what…._

"_Oh never mind I wasn't suppose to say that it's nothing forget you ever heard me say anything like this . I'm just hyper I just drink a lot of coffee with lots of sugar and I'm saying stuff "Alex said_

"_Al don't lied to me I know when you're lying" nikita said_

_Okay goodnight and goodbye see you tomorrow for lunch and you should definitely throw a party at you new mansion._

_Alex slow down call me tomorrow at 11:30 so we could plan everything call Owen Ryan Sonya and birkhoff and tell them then we'll talk tomorrow._

"_Alright mom I love you"_

"_I love you too al goodnight!"_

With that she ended her call with Alex and then Michael came with the champagne gave her glass and she sat on his lap taking a sip of her champagne

"So I guess this is the time where you get your reward isn't it" Nikita said

"If you say so" pulling her into a kiss Michael smiled at her

Well… I'm so sorry babe I have my period Nikita teased him but she made it sound serious

Michael's face turned from happy into a sad expression and he said oh god... that's okay you're mine forever so we'll make up for it.

She smiled at him "I'm just messing with you babe" Nikita said

He pulled her back into a kiss and bit her bottom lips making her moan "you're such a tease and a bad liar" he said as he deepened the kiss and pulling her shirt off

"How soon can you make me babies?" Michael asked in between kisses

"I don't know, Depends, on how much you want" she answered back still not breaking their kiss

"Do I have to have a number with you?"

"Hah you're so silly but nice try… seriously how many you want" she asked between breaths

"For now I'll just say 3" he said

"For now... you're crazy"

"How soon?" he asked again

"Let's see how long it will take you to get inside my panties" she said

She pulled away from Michael

He looked at her with confusing look on her face what's wrong he asked her?

Oh nothing can we go to our room instead I want to take a shower and a bed seems more comfortable for this moment than a couch please babe.

Anything for you, with that he got up lifted her foot wrapped around his waist they were in a bliss passionate kiss as they made their ways to their room.

Michael smashed her against the wall still not breaking their kiss she pulled his shirt off and into the ground he made his way to the bathroom. He ripped her pants off with lack of patience. she murmured "babe that was my favorite pants" and did the same to him by pulling his pant down and onto the floor "I'll get you plenty other ones" he said pulling her panties off and at the same time his boxers he made his hand to her back taking off her bra off he looked at her with plain pleasure "you're so beautiful" he whispered to her then walked to the shower turned warm water on it felt great he smashed her against the tile once more lifted her legs wrapped it around his waist and worked his fingers inside of her while kissing her face down to her neck he gave her a mark on both sides of her pulse he kissed her collarbone and her breast she moan and he put more pressure and fingers inside her made her scream his name this time he put her down and he turned her over made her bend her foot at the edge of the tub and entered her from the behind as she murmured "harder" under her breath she started to lose her voice from moaning and screaming she was getting tired of standing up she mentioned for Michael to take her to their room, he turned off the water and lead them to their room he gently put her on the bed laid on top of her and kissing her softly their tongue battling in a slow dance then he kissed her stomach and went further down until his head was under the sheet. The heat on his mouth was driving her crazy she couldn't understand why he was the only one that could make her feel this way and it was frustrating. He worked his hands in between her thigh and she opened up he quickly worked his way to her most sensual sensitive part her clit she moan.

Ahhh MI-CHA-EL ahhh!

he kissed her stomach once more then entered his tongue in her, his tongue narrowing in every inch of her she hold her grasp on the bed sheet god he knows how to do this real good.

he entered a finger inside her making her moan then another one that made her moan louder she took a pillow to cover her mouth in case he decided to entered a third one that would make her scream without even finishing he entered a third one far deeper and harder this time she scream his name as loud as she could "Michael…Michael…Michael", tears rolled down her cheeks and totally lost her voice. when he heard her scream that loud he made his way back up on her he kissed her sweetly on the lips then laid on top on her for couple minutes then pulled her hair away from her eyes an whipping award her tears he kissed her once more then laid flat on the bed pulling the sheet up to cover them.

"You taste good each time" he said.

"You think so do you" she said. He could barely hear her from the lost of her voice

Then he sat up on the bed gave her another kiss and asked her if she was hungry

She definitely wanted a cup of water to start with; she nodded her head in sign to say yes.

"Whaddaya want" he asked.

"I want water strawberry with whip cream and a sandwich" please!

At your service beautiful. I love you so fucking much!

I love you too!

He got out of bed slowly then opened his boxer drawer and his t-shirt drawer pulled a shirt and a boxer on he gave her one last kiss then asked if she wanted to help.

HELL NO she said I'm too exhausted after two hours of all this, although she already missed his warm body on her she could still feel the fingers he had inside of her which made her screamed from the top of her lungs.

He smirked "fine I'll do it and meet you back here".

When he headed for the stairs not minding the cold floor with his bare foot he watched his hands and started toasting bread for their sandwich and served himself a glass of water.

in the mean time Nikita pulled herself together she pulled one of Michael's shirt from the drawer she was too exhausted to search for something in her walking closet she put his shirt on then opened h_e_r panties drawer and pulled the first one under her grasp she put it on and head to the kitchen to keep her boyfriend company.

"Look who decided to show up you missed me already I know you couldn't stand it" Michael said

"Yes I did" she replied with an exhausted smile.

"Where's my water?" she asked when Michael lifted her up to the counter and peck her lips

Bossy… he pulled a cup and reached the fridge and poured water in her glass she drunk it in one sip

whoa someone was thirsty the he reach back to the fridge pulled some fresh strawberries and whip cream out and gave her a bite of strawberry they did a couple more and then their sandwich was ready they sat on the table they ate laughed joke and wash their plates

"Thanks for food babe" Nikita said

Anytime honey I love you

I love you too

"So whatddaya wanna" do next

"I want a massage" Nikita said

Okay I'll get blanket and you can turn on the electric fireplace and then I'll join you on the carpet for a beautiful view of the beach how's that sound?

Great see you in a bit

When they both joined each other on the carpet Nikita whispered

"You know life is so strange today I actually felt bless I'm so grateful that I got people that cares about me and just when I thought I had nothing to live for my life changed completely after all I GUESS I can say that god doesn't hate me as much as I thought, tonight was the best night of my life I couldn't ask for more, just me and you in this house right here is the best thing that ever happened to me" Nikita said he voice like a whisper.

"Oh yeah I'm happy you feel this way" Michael said while giving Nikita a massage

The room grew silent for a second, until Michael broke the silence

Did it hurt? Michael asked

Did what hurt? Nikita asked back

"You know what I'm talking about" Michael replied he would hate himself if he ever thought he could hurt her and make her cry.

"Oh, that you really want an answer for that" Nikki said

"Yes! If I didn't I wouldn't have asked" he said

She turned around facing him this time "no it didn't"

Then why were you crying? Michael asked

It just… it's just that no one's ever made me feel the way you do… I mean no one's ever made love to me the way you do and it's almost painful to even say it. You're like a sex god; my sex god and it made me cry because I've never enjoyed sex like I just did with anyone she answered honestly

Michael sighed. A sight of relief really "I make you feel this way; I'm I really that great at the point to make you cry and lose your voice" he said sarcastically

Yeah… whatever Michael!

hey Nikki look at me they're something I want you to know "I love you, I've never loved anyone like I do love you; I thought I loved Elizabeth but the way I love you is different; cannot be compared to, as in for Haley I'll always love her but you are the most beautiful thing that had happened to me you have an unbelievable heart and the most lovable person for me in this planet I'm really grateful and lucky to have you. You're the reason why I wake up in the morning with a smile on my face every day knowing that you're right next to me and the reason why I can go to sleep at night without having a bad dream and I want this to last forever. Sometimes I hate myself for loving this way and I want you to know one more thing before I do this; you're mine and I'll always love you no matter what and I meant every single word I just said to you." He got down on his knee, "Nikita mears I might have stolen a kiss or two but will you do the extraordinary honor and marry me". He opened a blue box revealing a beautiful silver band with a diamond ring shining like the sun in it.

Oh god that's what Alex meant on the phone she thought. Her eyes full of tears about to rolled down her cheeks she looked up to him unable to know why she had gotten that lucky.

Please just say yes or no Michael teased her. He was feeling nervous her being speechless wasn't helping at all with the burning chest he had.

she begin to say yes and was caught off with a long passionate kiss it was like fire everything was said in this kiss and it made her world flip in a good way When they pulled away she said "yes Michael west I'll marry you, you've made me the happiest woman in this planet tonight" then he took her left hand and place the ring on her fourth finger and kissed her knuckles. "It's beautiful" she said.

" no you're more beautiful and I love you" he said and pulled them into a hug

I love you too Michael! Then leaned her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. After couple minutes he did not hear a word JUST THE SOUND OF WARM BREATHING and HEARTBEATS he looked down to see her sleeping he gave her a kiss on the forehead and lifted her up not wanting to wake her up he made his way to their room laid her in bed pulled the cover on them kissed her "goodnight and I love you"

Goodnight Nikki and drift into a peaceful sleep himself after couple minutes

Boy Tomorrow was going to be a long day full of surprises for the others.

**So what y'all think did I pull it off did you like it? Let me know what you think you can send me some opinions and I'll gladly follow up! The proposal was from twilight the eclipse when Edward proposed to Bella. It's my first fanfic and I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading until next time.**

**Reviews are love I need it to continue the story thanks love y'all! **

***ALYIA***

Source:

#romance#mikita#Alex#Owen#Sonya#birkoff#Ryan#fun


	2. afternoon full of surprises

**OKAY PEEPS I OWN NOTHING AS USUAL THE CW DOES JUST BUILDING UP IDEAS DON'T FORGET TO WATCH NIKITA OCTOBER 19 SEASON PREMIERE IS SMASHING I READ FROM SOMEWHERE. VOTE TCA2012 FOR SHANE AND MAGGIE& LINDSY SHOW SUPPORT! ALRIGHT NOW LET GO! ENJOY DEUCES!**

**Chapter 2:** An afternoon full of surprises.

It was 6:00 AM Michael woke up he was so overwhelmed from last night with all that happened. He was happy for once in his life again. He was engaged to the most beautiful woman on earth, he smiled when he glanced at her side sleeping so peaceful. She looked like an innocent angel; she looked even more beautiful in the morning, her face shining like the sun and all that made Michael happy to know that this will last forever. He gave her a small kiss on the lips she didn't flinch or wake up but she smiled. He got out of bed slowly made his way to the bathroom, their clothes were on the floor from last night he bent picked up nikita panties that was on top of the toilet vase his shirt that was wet her pants that he ripped his pant and boxer he took them all and put it in the laundry drawer. He took his tooth brush he cleaned up and went down stairs to get breakfast ready. He wanted breakfast to be ready by the time nikita wakes up. He quickly turned on the coffee maker to make coffee fresh and ready he also made nikita favorite tea just in case she wants tea instead. He decided he'll make tofu scrambles nikita favorite with bacon he quickly reacted on his thought and did what he thought. coffee was ready in about fifteen minutes and he was setting food in two plates one for him and the other for nikita. He got some apple, banana, and strawberry slice then in equal pieces put them on a different plate and made his way back to the bedroom where nikita was still sleeping.

It was about eight o'clock when nikita woke up with the smell of breakfast by her bed side. She felt like she was going to cry again. She yawned and rubbed her eyes with her hands then opened her eyes to find Michael staring at her.

"Hey sleeping beauty" Michael said smiling at her fiancé

"Hey what are you doing up so early?" nikita asked

"Oh nothing I made you breakfast except I didn't know if you wanted tea or coffee this morning" Michael said

"You made me breakfast. You're too sweet. Thank you"

"So do you want coffee or tea?" Michael asked

"I want tea" she said her voice still a whisper she haven't gained it back

Did you eat breakfast already? Nikita asked

"Nope I was waiting for you to wake up, okay I'll be back with your tea give me a minute then we could eat breakfast" Michael said. By the way you look cute when you're sleeping I was watching you for like forty-five minutes. You're so beautiful when you wake up in the morning.

Couple minutes later Michael returned back to the room with nikita's tea. She took it from his hand while he took the tray of breakfast to place it on her lap. She took a sip of tea to find out it was her favorite tea with her favorite breakfast she smiled and told him "come here" pulled him to her lips and kissed him sweetly and gently, when she pulled away "thank you Michael; not just for being here but for everything you've done you're the best I ever had"

"You're welcome nikki" now come on we've waited long enough to eat, it would be too cold open your mouth I'll feed you or else you would keep on talking. She smiled at him and did what she was told " Michael I'm not sick you know; I can feed myself" "yeah I know" but you need to eat and if you keep talking you will never eat and you have to meet Alex in couple hours and I have some business that I need to take care of in couple hours too so open up chop… chop… he took the fork and put a strawberry in her mouth she swallowed and waited for him to finish swallowing his own while she took another sip of tea and he fed her some bacon with tofu. They ate almost everything until they were full and time was closing on them. Nikita kissed him thank you and I love you again and he kissed her back. "You're welcome once more" he said pulling away. He took her face in his hands "Kay nikki time to go take a shower Alex will be calling any minutes" yeah I'm going to do that wanna join in the shower; save water I try to be environmentally friendly sometimes" nikita said

"Yeah, okay! I don't think so this time, we need to get moving and if I go in the shower with you; we're never coming out because last time I checked it took us two hour and you lost your voice. Not that I don't want to but we both got stuff to do remember"

"By the way what do you got that is so important you gotta do" nikita asked walking inside her closet still in Michael's shirt and her panties with a diamond ring shining like the golden globe.

"None of your business; nothing, which you need to worry about." Michael said

"Hey that's not fair you get to know what I'm doing, where I'm going and who I'll be with and I don't" nikita complained

"babe it's not anything dangerous like I said don't worry about it; do you trust me?" in fact it's a surprise see you got a hint now go take a shower or I'll go take a shower somewhere else Michael said

"Whatever Michael" nikita said, do whatever you want I could careless

"hey come on nikki, come here" he took her wrist turning her around so she was facing him " trust me I'm not going to do anything stupid; you don't have to be jealous I'm just going to… okay I love you and believe me it's something you'll be happy about, but I don't want to tell you"

"okay so now we're keeping secrets from each other… fine you can go do whatever it is that you gotta do and don't even call me once we're out in case you do just know I won't answer goodbye have fun!" nikita was saying desperately wanting to know what Michael was up to, she didn't like being left out.

Before she could say anything else Michael crashed his lips on hers. The minute she felt his lips on her lips she forgot everything that was happening. His tongue was so warm tasting her lips he bit her bottom lips made her moan so she could open her mouth and get entrance. He quickly slipped his tongue inside her mouth and their tongue was battling in a slow dance then she lifted her hands up and Michael pulled his shirt off her and she was braless and he took his shirt off too to feel her warmthness. his chest was pressed on her chest, he knew she wanted him and they had little time like an hour before Alex start breaking both their phones if they don't answer and before Cassandra starts calling him to pick max up so he could have him over for two weeks and for the party and meet birkoff to get a new car for nikita for her birthday that's in three more day. That was the surprise he didn't want to tell her about. He looked at her "god you look beautiful naked" then kissed her breast he had to give in once her cloth was off he couldn't stand her so he did what she was wishing for; a shower that can lead to some place else,; he lifted her up walking inside the bathroom, he place her on top of the sink he explore her with pleasure and love, he kiss her cheeks then her neck down to her collarbone then her breast to her stomach before stripping her panties off. She moaned with so much pleasure she couldn't even remember what they were fighting about when he started making love to her. He slowly took his boxer off then lifted her back up and stormed in the shower. He washed her back he basically gave her a shower he rinsed his hand when he was in between her thighs. She already knew what that meant so she smiled a triumphant smile because he couldn't stand being this close to her when she was naked and not tease her or do something. He lifted her up one leg around his waist he entered two fingers inside her he made it painful and entered the fingers deeper inside of her and putting lots of pressure inside her when she screamed his name and echoed in the bathroom. This time he couldn't hide his smile because he warmed her before they even got inside the bathroom he reached her ears and whispered "I warned you and you still wanted to; so how it feels now?"

Shut up Michael! I hate you so much right now tears rolling down her cheek she said. He put her down and kissed her then whispered "I love you so much right now" he rinsed her back and rinsed himself wrapped a towel around his waist and lifted her up out of the bathroom made his way inside the room dropped her on the bed kissed her then got up "get dressed it's almost time babe" he said then threw a towel at her. She looked at him and was about to say something then he stormed out of the room to one of the guest room with his clothes. She just rolled her eyes when she heard him laugh next door. She got up then dressed up with the clothes she had picked earlier she quickly got dressed when she turned around Michael was behind her with two shirts "green or blue" he said. Blue, why? She asked. When she didn't get an answer she asked "so you're still not telling me what you're up to Michael?" nope but I can give you a hint your birthday is three days way from now and there's something I need to get and people I need to see and businesses I need to take care of he said.

Nikita gave him a look like he was lying. Okay so you don't believe me fine… I'll tell you where I'm going; I'm going to a strip club then the rest is for me to know and for you to…

Michael get out the room! Nikita said she was really losing it her voice was getting worst. He knew how to get under her skin. So you'll propose to me and go to a strip club that's just great... she choked on her words when her phone ring caller ID says Alex she picked it up as fast as she could.

_Alex where are you?_

"_Almost at your place, I'm two minutes away, no I'm actually in the drive way" Alex said_

_Great I'll come open the door in a second._

_It looks great from the outside by the way why do you sound like a dead zombie Alex asked_

_Oh shut up! Or I will not come open the door_

_Okay someone's moody come open the effing door Alex said_

"Get out of my way Michael" nikita said

Yes ma'am Michael smiled mission accomplish he said to himself them stormed out the room and put his shoe on stormed down stairs to greet Alex

I'm in the building Michael! Alex screamed

What up Al?

Nothing much, I love this house you have taste don't yah

"Thanks! Welcome here anytime"

Where's Sean al? Michael asked

"Oh he is getting his car from the garage and meeting some people for whatever the hell he told me he had to do this morning he wouldn't tell me" she told Michael

"Same here" nikita interrupted Alex and Michael" he doesn't want to tell me anything right now" Alex could barely hear a word she said because of her voice

"What'd you say sensei" Alex asked nikita

"Nothing" nikita shook her head and gave Michael a dirty look

"Okay I see, I'm going upstairs thanks for coming al bye see you in a bit" Michael said running up the stairs

What's the deal with him Nikki Alex asked? Why is he acting all kiddies?

Hey I heard that! Michael exclaimed from the stairs

Whatever mike! Alex shouted back

So what's up mama? Whatchu up to? Alex asked nikita

"Let myself the hell out here" she answered

Wow! Okay first of all why are you all moody? You sounded so excited last night and you're all evil this morning. Second of all you look great but why the fuck do you sound like a fucking dead zombie that was brought back to life and needs to feed on people?

"Alex just get me out of here" nikita said

"Wow! Michael what'd you do to her?" No one else can make her this mad! Alex shouted so Michael could hear her from the room

"What makes you think I did something to her" Michael said approaching the ladies in the living room

"Oh I know because she sounds like a fucking zombie that is out for people to eat and she's moody like a bitch that got pregnancy hormones and I've never seen her like this before for in a long time" Alex said

"Ask her I don't know!" Michael said

"Oh you don't know!" nikita said

"Okay Michael you may be bigger and stronger but I still can kick your ass" Alex said

Yeah in your dreams gotta finish what I was doing

"Alright we'll talk about this later" Alex told nikita

So what do we need for this thing tonight? Nikita asked

I got the list so we just need to go to the market and make other stops for wine champagne and other stuff

"Don't bother" Michael shouted from the room "birkoff got drinks covered up!"

He was talking to Cassandra because he was running late to pick max up he told her in another two hour he'll be there

"Max wants to speak to you" Cassandra said from the other end

Hello daddy?

Yeah what's up?

Bring cash with you I need you to buy me something for nikita to surprise her and it cost five

Green Grand get ready to spend money like you drink water!

What? What is it? Five grand

Yeah… just bring the money okay you'll see later don't be late I been waiting for you for like an hour daddy. Tell my mommy Nikki I love her! I love you too daddy but I'll love you more if you could get here in five not in an hour! Oh bring me a shake when you're coming please that'll make up for your being late!

Hey what is this, now you're my boss? Too much bills for one day, you said you wanted new shoes now you want all that I'm not counting the five grand gift that's on me but really!

You got the bills for now I'll pay you back Okay daddy love you goodbye! See yah later!

I love you too! Bye!

Michael we're living let's go! Alex shouted

"I'll be down in one!" Michael said shouting back

Michael was downstairs after he took his wallet with his credit card and his car keys

Let's go I'm ready he said

Yep let's bounce Alex said putting back her black Gucci sun glasses

Nikita took her sunglasses from the glass table waited for Michael to turn off the lights and reactivate the alarm system for the door and get two guns one for him and one for nikita two knives and extra clip for their guns he gave nikita the M-4 automatic gun shot with two extra clip and her knife which she put in her boots and he took the PPK hand gun and two extra clip as well and his knife and walked the ladies to the door and shot the door. He stopped nikita when she was about to hopped up in Alex's BMW 360 he turned her around holding her by her wrist "you still mad at me babe"

Don't call me babe nikita said. Why? Michael asked Alex still waiting in the car for nikita while she was furiously typing in her iphone 5's, because you just can go have fun with your strippers nikita said. Yeah I will go but after you give me a kiss, you know you want to Michael teased her. Nikita turned her eyes away from Michael she put her hand up gesture to slap Michael but he stopped her before she could because he knew she would do that. He crashed his lips on hers roughly and bit her tongue when she opened her mouth. Um Michael you jerk seriously move bye go say I love you to one of you other strippers bye! Alex was watching them she whispered" shake my head at you two" to herself. Oh no I might go to a strip club but I'm not gonna say I love you to strippers I don't love them I love you Michael said still standing in the drive way he kissed her again, she let him and he deepened the kiss when she pulled away she said "it doesn't mean anything Michael I gotta go so do you see you goodbye and don't bother sleeping in the same room as me tonight cause it won't happen." Yeah right keep telling yourself that I'll sleep wherever I want okay "I love you" with that he opened Alex's door and sat nikita down on her passenger's seat. Nikita took off her engagement ring while Alex was looking at the window to see the beach behind the house. "What are you doing?" Michael asked nikita seeing what she did while buckling her seat belt like she was a baby. "Oh are you talking to me?" nikita asked. "Yeah I'm talking to you" Michael said in an almost angry voice. "Nothing I'm just putting a single status on you never know I could find a guy out there" nikita said. Michael suddenly became serious "nikita don't mess with me you can't do that" Michael said. "Oh I can't but you can Michael?" nikita said, "give me one reason why I shouldn't. See payback's a bitch right so goodbye Michael". "I'll deal with you later I'm almost late I gotta go I'll call you in five minutes" Michael said. He closed the door and entered his car and got out the drive way attaching his phone to his car speaker he called nikita number. "Shake my head at you two" Alex said after Michael closed the door "so you guy do fight overall so what's the prob?" She said

Alex drive nikita said by the time they exited the gate Michael was already calling nikita but she kept ignoring his calls. "Damn it Nikki pick up the phone" he was now in front of Cassandra's house waiting for max to come out.

Daddy! I missed you dad

I missed you too bud you gotten taller I'm sure Nikki will love to see you

I'm beyond excited why she is not with you

She's with auntie lex she's going shopping for the party tonight remember?

Oh yeah I forgot sorry, so did you bring my shake? max asked his dad

No we're going to get it; I didn't know what you wanted

Did you eat anything before coming out? Michael asked still trying to reach nikita

Yeah if animal crackers count, who are you calling?

Your second mother, she's mad at me I told I was going to a strip club I didn't want to tell her I was going to pick you up and buy her a new car for her birthday that is in three days and she's not picking up my calls. I got something to tell you max. Oh yeah what? I got engaged yesterday and I got her mad at me today. Oh I knew you were engaged max said. No you didn't. Yes I did you told me earlier remember? Yeah sorry where's your phone? Michael asked max. In my pocket why? Call your mother Nikki? Do I tell her I'm with you? No! Why then she'll still be mad at you daddy! Yeah still don't tell her. Okay!

_Phone call max and nikita_

_Hey mommy max said_

_Hey sweetie how are you?_

_I'm good only missing you and dad_

_Oh honey I miss you too call your daddy and tell him you want to come over_

_I did, he said he couldn't he had stuff to do but he told me he propose congratulations'!_

_Thank you max honey I really miss you too I'll call him and see if I can come pick you up tonight and let your mom know okay._

_Yeah I love you!_

_I love you too bye honey!_

_Bye mommy!_

She said she'll call you daddy

Yeah I heard but she's not going to

Phone ringing

I told you

Shhh!

Why have you been ignoring my calls nikita mears/west

I don't have time are you at your strip club already?

Almost, why? Max wants me to pick him up tonight is that okay with you; for two weeks

Yeah you don't have to I'm already with max.

No you're not he just called me and he didn't say anything about you being with him

So I'm lying! Yeah pretty much. Max say hi again. Hey mommy I'm with dad and he's not going to a strip club he's taking me to lunch right now.

See I'm not lying right now. I love you

Whatever Michael goodbye. See you home max honey I love you

I love you too mommy!

What he get an I love you I don't get one great!

It's okay daddy the love is all mine now but I love you!

Michael met up with birkoff and sean they chose the car that would be in front of the house after nikita other surprises. Max got his shake and lunch and his new shoes then his gift for nikita which is some kind of cut pieces of diamond that formed an heart shape and said Michael and nikita forever around it with silver letters and a necklace that has her name and matching earings. on the other end birkoff got her this bring new gun she was asking for and a new pair of tablets. Sean got her a double sniper and a friendship necklace. Michael got her a diamond watch that suits her perfectly that she would love it was a million dollar and after they all shopped for nikita Sean and birkoff followed Michael to his new house.

When the boys got to the house they heard the ladies laughing Sonya was already at the house helping Alex and nikita cooking.

Damn mikey this house is fucking perfect dude

No joke dude Sean said agreeing with birkoff.

"Where's my favorite girl in the world" which is nikita Michael said when he smelled delicious food flavors.

In the kitchen! Alex shouted

I know just got to get the wines from the car, Sean and birkoff come with; max go inside and say hi to mommy Nikki and your aunties. Michael said

Wow this house is beautiful max said when he walked in, mommy max shouted where are you?

In the kitchen nikita said

He ran to the kitchen jumping at nikita giving her a huge hug and Alex and Sonya a kiss on the cheek

I missed you all max said

We missed you too pumpkin. How are you? You've gotten taller and looking a lot like your daddy nikita said

I'm good and yeah I tried to look like daddy I think I'm cuter than him now max said made the ladies laugh. He got me new shoes today and other things. Max said

Yeah he did well. So you think you are looking just like your daddy and how are you doing with school? nikita asked

I'm doing well thank you. Max said, can I hug you again he asked he really loved nikita

Yeah of course you can nikita giving him another hug

Where's daddy nikita asked. Daddy is outside getting wine from his car with uncle birkoff and Sean. Can I have some water he said after?

Yeah sure you can go put your bags in one of the rooms then you can come down and tell me everything that happened since we last saw each other.

Deal! Max said. Okay buddy go ahead nikita said.

Yow Nikki we're in the building Sean and birkoff said coming inside with wine. Nikita ran up to them and gave them a hug. I missed you guy. We missed you too they said at once. By the way your girlfriends are here nikita added as she was walking with max's water in the living room. Nikki nice house you got there birkoff said. Where's Owen and Ryan are they here yet he asked

Thank you and no they're not they should be in shortly.

Where's my favorite guy? Nikita asked still looking for max with the water in her hands

Michael coming in with the last pack of wine "right here" he said.

You, you are definitely not my favorite guy in the world right now nikita said

Then who is Michael ask

My new fiancé nikita answered

Who? Michael asked

Max where are you champ? Nikita shout with her mess up voice

Here in the yoga room mommy max answered

Wow! You're more flexible than your daddy nikita said impressed at what max was doing

What'd you do to Nikki mikey birkoff and Sean asked Michael

Nothing why does everyone think i did something to her? Michael asked

Oh because she lost her voice and usually you guys would be all lovey-dovey and today not so much.

Okay I lied to her I wanted to keep birthday a surprise and told her I was going to a strip club. Michael told Sean and birkoff

Oh hell yeah! I'd love to see nikita kick your ass Sean said

Oh shut up Sean! Michael shouted

Door bell ring

Looking in the monitor. Owen with some …. Chick was here

Yow what up dude long time no see Michael said opening the door for Owen and Emily

Fool I saw you yesterday before you and Nikki vanished Owen said hugging Michael

Buddy family remember even fifteen minutes fells like eternity

True that Owen said love you bro Owen said giving Michael another hug, love you back he said too.

Five minutes passed and Ryan was in the front door with Sarah

Yow dude this house is fucking amazing you got taste it's even better than my condo

Yeah I know right all the guys said

Thanks buds Michael said

You must have gotten nice payback after this surprise didn't you Sean said

Shut up! Michael said again

Hey max everyone's here now, gotta go get ready and we'll continue tomorrow I promise nikita told max finishing their last yoga move.

Okay max said giving nikita another hug for the third time since he'd been there

Michael was standing in the yoga room doorway watching max and nikita share hug and doing yoga moves all of the sudden he wanted more kids with nikita. He snapped out of his thought when max shouted love you dad when he was racing to the room where his things were.

Love you too buddy! Michael said back.

Hey nikita said approaching Michael at the doorway are you going to get ready? She asked Michael

Yeah I am. how about you? he asked. yeah me too I'm just going to help the ladies set the table then I'm all set nikita said.

Okay wear something nice Michael said

Nikita disappeared and went to help the ladies whom were laughing fixing the table.

**2 hours later **

Everyone was stunningly ready. Nikita was with a white one sleeve mini dress she looked more gorgeous than ever she wore a six inch Louis vuitton red hells Michael got her two weeks ago basic make up cherry lipstick on her already pink lips she smelled like cinnamon high round and curly ponytail with long bangs, she looked smoking hot. Alex on the other hand wore a dolce& cabana black mini dress with high matching black hell boots, classic make up she wore her hair down curly in the back and straight bangs in the front she looked very simple and smashing. Sonya wore a red Gucci dress black pair of shoes curly hair and classic make up. Sarah Ryan's girlfriend wore a yellow dress with a pair of Gucci silver heels her hair was also in a high ponytail just like nikita's but with no bangs. Finally Owen's girlfriend Emily she wore a simple black dress with siLVer diamond belt around her waist a pair of black castano heels and her hair was curvy blow dried with classical make up they looked all so amazing.

The guys on the other hand they were handsome. They all wore expensive suits they all shaved and get a cute hair cut. They all matched their fiancé. Little did they know all of them were engaged? Max and Michael both matched nikita with a three tux suit and the other guys also matched their fiancé. Max put on music they slow danced then max decided to heat things up, he was getting bored he put on one of beyonce's song; single ladies. Nikita loved this song so much although she wasn't single none of them were but the beat of this song was smashing. Nikita let go of Michael's hand and quickly start busting her dancing skills out Sarah followed her lead then Alex got into the fun too next thing you know birkoff was busting some moves out too then Emily and Owen started dancing then max started to dance with them Ryan and Sean joined them soon after max got in Sonya joined soon after Ryan and Sean. Michael was amazed in shock until max took his hands to join the fun; they had it all on tape for nikita presence from Alex for her birthday. Alex thought it would be fun to get to see themselves dancing on camera they will watch it in the theater room after nikita birthday. No one thought that nikita had it in her; the chick could really dance even Michael was surprised.

They made toasts, they ate it was fun and the time came for nikita to announce she was engaged the rest of the ladies reached to their purse all putting their ring on under the table after that they all stood up. Nikita began "it was really nice to have all of you people that matter to me tonight and I got good news I want to share with you guy" nikita said before getting interrupted by Owen

"Wait… Let me guess, Michael knocked you up" Owen said sarcastically

No you fucking idiot shut up!

Everyone laughed then let nikita continue on "you guys I'm engaged!"

Oh my... congrats you go girl everyone congratulating nikita then Alex figured she could tell her big secret too, wait we got other announcements too. I'm engaged too Alex said, Sarah so am I she said, Emily went on yeah me too, Sarah you everyone asked. Yeah I'm engaged too! We're all engaged that's Cray!

They looked at one another then start congratulating each other showing off the rock diamond that shone like a golden globe in the lights. Nikita showed hers first then the rest of them showed theirs

So when'd they propose nikita asked, all of them shouted at once yesterday night. Omigod nikita said. What? Alex asked. Michael proposed last night too what a coincidence. They turned to the guys.

Was this all a plan they asked

What was? They all asked back

Proposing the same day

No! what?

We all got proposed to yesterday nikita said.

Well congrats ladies sharing hugs and showing around the ring

So when's your date Nikki birkoff asked

All the ladies shouted Fourth of July

What?

4th of July that's when we are getting married

Was this all planed? the guys asked

No! The ladies shouted at the same time

Michael post a toast to all of them being engaged

To us! they all said

Nikita walked up to Michael slowly, "so; that was what you couldn't tell me" nikita asked

"What?" Michael said

"That all of you proposed the same night" nikita said

"Oh that no I didn't even know up until now" Michael said

"Then what is?" michael please you can tell me anything can you at least give me more credits i been through to much with you for your lack of confidence i can't leave with you if we can't trust each other and i'm sorry if you feel this way she said

"No that's not it nikita i trust you and i love you but this i can't tell you now I'll tell you after your birthday"

Michael told her

"That's far" nikita said

"No it isn't your birthday is three days away from now" michael said

"What's today?" nikita asked Michael

"The nineteenth today is the twenty second is your birthday" Michael answered her

"Oh about that!" Nikita said

"Yeah! I promise I'll tell you everything after your birthday" michael promised

"Okay" nikita said

Alex kissed Sean, next thing you know everyone else was kissing their fiancé then nikita looked around and gave in she wrapped her hands around Michael's neck she touched his face and their lips met it was suppose to be sweet but it was more than that. They spent the whole day fighting it was unlike them they missed each other and nikita opened her mouth and deepened their kiss Michael pulled her closer as if she wasn't already close enough his hands around her waist. Max was watching he whispered "what the hell… why is everybody kissing what is this? excuse me?" he said twice no one heard him they kept kissing and max was watching with a disgusted look on his face watching her daddy and the lady he grew up calling mommy and the people he grew up calling aunt and uncle were making out in front of him

People hello? Max said loud this time everyone broke away

Kid right here why are all of you kissing? Please keep it PG-9 for me if you don't mind I don't want to watch my parents and my aunts and uncles make out for god's sake please... that's... oh god I'm going to have a nightmare NEVERMIND! You guy are too in love for me he said still with a weird expression on his face that made everyone crack up laughing

Can somebody here kiss me too on the cheek please it's not fair to me to just watch, nikita laughed harder then ran up to him and bend down the rest of the ladies join nikita and covered max with kisses until he begged them to stop

"Happy now?" nikita asked

Oh much better! What up pops! He called out to Michael

They laughed one last laugh and made a toast to the night that went so well for all of them it was too late and they were all staying at nikita house tonight it was good they had 9 rooms and enough bathrooms. It was going to be real loud tonight in this house.

Nikita walked to Michael with max two of his favorite guy in the world was standing next to her it seems like life has gotten better for her everyday and everyday was the best day of her life from this point on they all put their glass of wine up except for max who was drinking cranberry juice that looked like wine in a glass of wine. To family. They raised their glass together TO FAMILY they all said.

**Okay a person that's the second chapter I hope you like it's longer than the first one and thanks for reading once more. Thank you. UNTIL NEXT TIME. REVIEWS ARE LOVE**

***ALYIA* **


	3. memorable night

**OK HERE'S CHAPTER 3 I OWN NOTHING AS USUAL THE CW DOES THE NIKITA PANEL THIS YEAR WAS THE BEST SO TCA2012 IS CLOSE A WEEK FROM NOW KEEP VOTING FOR NIKITA AND SHANE, MAGGIE& LYNDSY. ALRIGHT HERE WE GO!**

**Chapter 3: a memorable night**

Later that night after they wrapped things up, clean everything they all decided it was too late to drive anywhere; that was the first night they had guest over at their house. They were welcomed to stay for however long they wanted they were family after all. Each of the couple picked a room. It was a very fun night for all of them. They all slipped into bed clothes. The ladies were bored while the guys were playing call of duty video game. Nikita was standing behind Michael on the couch while Michael was playing against the other guys. She was bored and wasn't so into reading the book she started a couple weeks ago. When Michael noticed her standing behind him; he pulled her over to sit on his lap not bothering finishing his game the game as he died once he saw nikita, he let max continue for him. Nikita's hands were wrapped around Michael's shoulder and he was planting sweet kisses on her lips when suddenly they were flashed by Alex with a camera. She was capturing every cute moment that was memorable for nikita's scrapbook that was her gift to her for her birthday and of course those crazy pair of shoes she only told Alex today when they were shopping earlier in the day.

"Oh, come on you guys, not here keep it PG" Ryan and Birkoff said altogether. Max who was deeply lost in shooting zombies in his video game agreed "yeah, mommy and daddy I love you both but goodbye, I told you; you guys are too in love" with that said Michael lift nikita up to go to a quiet place of the house, while nikita buried her face on his neck giving him a mark when suddenly another camera flashed them again. "Al, what's with all the photos? Are you paparazzi now?" nikita asked Alex

"None of your business" the young Russian said and nikita simply rolled her chocolate brown eyes at her and Michael continued to the theater room. He sits nikita in his lap while he himself sat in one of the chairs. He traced small hot kisses on her neck and her shoulder sending shiver down her spine when all the sudden their lips met in a passionate kiss

"Um… Michael babe; theater room not here; not right now nikita murmured in between her passionate kiss" "but you want to" Michael said.

"How would you know" nikita said breaking their kiss. "Because I know you too well so I might as well know when you sex." Michael responded with a smirk on his face while he pulled her in for another kiss.

"Yeah…okay Whatever Michael!" It was true, although she wouldn't admit it she was horny as hell but she didn't want to sound like a teenager wanting to lose her virginity; she wanted Michael so badly but if they had sex tonight that will be a record of three night straight and she was still swollen and red from the two previous nights.

"I got a better idea then doing anything with you right now in a theater room" nikita said

"What would that be?" Michael questioned nikita curiously

"How about we do something less sexual but still fun, I suggest strip poker" nikita said with excitement

"Oh no, that's too much teasing that'll make me want you more. You know how I get when you're all naked" Michael said turning out the challenge that was put up.

"Oh come on Michael it's only strip poker I'll go easy on you, nothing's going to happen unless the dirty mind of yours was planning on doing something" nikita said teasing Michael. It was always fun getting under his skin.

"We got a third choice" Michael said. "What's that" nikita ask in a childish tone that made Michael chuckle. We could play pick and pit Michael said

"Pick and what?" nikita said not knowing what the hell Michael was talking about she had never heard of this game.

"Oh right I forgot you don't know this game; my fault I'll teach you it's easy. Pick you have to tell me the worst thing that happened to you today and pit is the happiest thing that happened to you today" Michael instructed "you go first"

"Oh nice, sounds like a great way of communicating to each other" How'd you know this game? Nikita asked curiously

That was… that was a family game we used to play around the table at dinner time when I was growing up with my parents Michel answered nikita.

"Cool" nikita said. "Okay, so the pick of my day was that someone here; hitting Michael in the chest made him awed. Someone here wouldn't tell me anything about his little secret businesses he got going on and told me he was going to a strip club; and pit of my day was that, I have all the people that matters to me around me happy and healthy tonight" nikita finished. Your turn she said to Michael who was lost in her eyes. Fine Michael said "The pick of my day was that I got you mad at me and the pit of my day is that I got you right in my arms right now and of course everybody we considered as our family around with us" Michael finished and I'm sorry I got you this mad I didn't mean to get to this point with you today I was just teasing you and it got way too far Michael said. Me too Michael I'm sorry for being a bitch to you all day nikita apologized as well. Before they could blank their lips were mashing together, they only broke way for need of air "I love you" Michael said. She could never get enough of hearing those three words from him it was almost unfair because she only gets to say it back not saying it and get an answer back it's like Michael always says it first.

"Okay one last game then we can go back to join the others besides I'm thirsty I need a glass of water" nikita said

"What do you suggest?" Michael asked living it up to her to choose a game to play

I'm going to call it iloveyou's, you know how we just had a connection to each other without knowing why we felt this way, we never truly talked about why we felt the way we feel for one another and one night you surprised me at my ancient loft and everything happened so fast in a bliss and we never talked about why or what made us what we are today so now here's how it's going to play out, you mister will tell me everything you love about me even if it's silly and stupid and I'll do the same nikita said to Michael sweetly pecking his lips.

Michael for one reason another was interested in this game nikita just invented, he pulled his iphone to record it, he wanted Alex to have it in the slide show she was creating that they will watch after nikita birthday. What are you doing? Nikita asked when Michael was scrolling down his menu to find the recorder on his phone. Recording this I want to have it on my phone Michael answered. Okay that's so awkward! Your turn first batman nikita said.

Michael looked straight into her eyes and cupped her face before he could say anything. I want you to know I mean every single word I'm about to say and I'm not saying it cause I feel like I have to say them or because they would make you feel good; I'm saying them because I love you.

I love how caring and loving you are

I love how comfortable you make me feel

I love how much time you saved me from myself

I love how smart and beautiful you are

I love how lucky I am to wake up next to you every morning

I love how quick and hard-core you are

I love how stubborn and bitchy you are most of the time

I love how attractive you are

I love the great-stepmother you are to my son

I love how sexy and smoking hot you are

Finally, I love the beautiful wife you're about to become to me and the awesome mother you're becoming to my children. I basically love everything about you nikita. I LOVE YOU.

Nikita's eyes were teary. Tears were running down her cheeks like a valley in less than seconds when she blanked. She was speechless; this man was sent to her from heaven by some god she doesn't even know exist. She was still trying to figure out why in hell she has gotten this lucky sometimes she thought Michael wasn't real. "You have no idea how much this means to me Michael" nikita said her emotion getting the best of her; she couldn't find any words that would describe how she felt right now. She definitely needed a shot of scotch with lemon instead of water. "I know" Michael said "anything for my fiancé" he said to her this time with confidence. Your turn my angel Michael said to nikita whipping the tears from her cheeks; he was hoping he wouldn't cry too.

Okay nikita said, she took Michael's hands and intertwined his fingers into hers and sits straighter and closer on his lap before she began to say anything "hey look at me you know I love you and right now what I'm about to say they're all real not to make you feel good but because I love you no matter what happens it won't change you hear me" Michael nodded in sign to say yes he could slowly feel the tears coming to his eyes he was fighting hard to control his emotions but this moment felt so right so good he didn't know what would happen after all this.

Michael… oh god I can't believe I'm about to really do this okay ready. I… I love how I'm the only thing that matters to you when we're together

I love how well you know me

I love how beautiful you are

I love how stubborn and overprotective you are. They both chuckled at that

I love manly and athletic you are

I love how caring and loveable you are

I love how comfortable you feel telling me anything

I love how attractive you are

I love how handsome and hot you are

I love how fun and crazy you are most of the time

I love how serious you always are

Finally, I love the awesome husband and father you're about to become once again

I love that I met you; I love everything about you too. I love you so fucking much.

Nikita was shocked to see Michael crying he was so cute when he cried, if they weren't having a moment she was going to tease him about it. A tear quickly rolled down her cheeks too and Michael stopped the recorder and saved everything before shoving the phone back to his pocket then captured nikita lips for a deep-deep passionate kiss she bit his bottom lips hard currently asking for entrance he didn't fight her he opened up and she slip her tongue in they moved side to side and slow this time it was raw and full of love and passion something in this kiss says they'll be together no matter what would happen. When they pulled away Michael pulled them into a tight hug it was silent, they could only hear each other's heart-beats and breathings. Nikita placed her hands where Michael's heart was. His face was buried in her neck breathing heavily their silent for some reason felt good at this time neither of them dared to break it they stayed in each other's embrace for god knows how long. Michael was going to have a cramp nikita sat on her lap for a good hour. Right here they felt so right in each other's arm it was a beautiful moment they both will remember for the rest of their lives. Their eyes were red from crying they looked like they just smoked pot then nikita broke the hug and Michael broke the silence "I'm glad we did this instead of sex" he said.

"Yeah me too" nikita agreed with him "but you still want me" she teased him

"Yes I always want you" Michael admitted and you're still horny you're kind of wet Michael added

Okay… whatever Michael nikita said, we gotta go or else they'll really start talking we've been in there for quite a while. We should probably get going and see what they're up to and I still need my shot of scotch with lemon nikita said

Wait… what? I thought you wanted water Michael smirked

Yeah I did, I changed my mind nikita said "come on babe let's rock and roll"

Michael wrapped her legs around his waist and got up hoist her up and carried her to the living room

Michael wrong way nikita whispered in his ears kitchen… remember that's where I need to be

He did what he was told, they got to the kitchen he sat her on the counter and purred the scotch bottle from the cabinet and the lemon from the fridge. He took two cup and purred half scotch and half lemon. One three nikita said. One… two… three! They gagged the shot in one go their throat was burning then they went to check up on the others

Mommy, daddy! Max jumped at them as if he hadn't seen them in years

Oh someone's excited to see us nikita said. How come you're not in bed yet buddy? Michael asked

"Oh because your house is far too fun to be asleep and because I'm not tired yet" Max answered his parents.

What have you guys been up to? Nikita wondered what was so fun about this house.

Why are you all so red in the eyes max questioned them instead of answering nikita question?

"None of your business little guy" they both said

Look who decided to come out from their little trip to S.E.X land Birkoff said sarcastically

Shut up birkoff! The couple said

Oh uh you guys like the shut up request don't you my ears are scared for death birkoff said.

Nerd what have you done to my house nikita asked ignoring his comment

She glanced at Sean to see him moving the sofa's some pace else at Alex to see her fixing a camcorder at Sarah and Emily and Sonya to see them with pillows at Ryan and Owen to see them pumping up and air bed. What exactly are you guy doing? Nikita asked while Michael didn't seem to care he was sending Alex an email of the recording tape to attach to the slide show Alex winked at him when her phone vibrated.

Take a chill pill babe birkoff told her we're just going to have some fun; a fun that your son suggested we have.

Max you care to explain? Nikita and Michael asked still clueless at what was happening.

Yeah! Pillow fight what does it look like he said sarcastically

Really? Really? You guys are such goofballs and babies pillow fight you can't be serious.

Well excuse me if I'm bored and want some entertainment Alex snapped a picture of them again as they argue.

Alex damn it stop with the pictures! Nikita yelled. I will in couple days Alex said but in the remaining time deal with it!

Yes we are when nikita felt someone flipping her over and dropped her on the air bed by Owen

Oh you son of a b-… nikita didn't finish because of max. You're a dead person Owen! It only took a second until they set the camcorder to capture the moment and started the pillow fight. They were all a mess. Pillow feathers all over the place a part of the house looked like a farm now.

They all started kissing with max in the middle in an awkward position watching them again for the second time in the evening.

Oh god somebody call 9-1-1! Jeez people again with the kissing keep it PG for my sake if you guys keep kissing I'll scream then lock myself in a room and never get out! Please stop kissing that's why you all have bedrooms.

They all laughed then Michael started tickling nikita and everyone else started tickling each other when they stopped their stomach were aching.

Nerd you got some work to do for me tomorrow Alex told birkoff

Okey dokey the hacker said

Great! You're the best! Alex exclaimed

What about me Sean asked

Oh Sean shut up!

I'm tired Emily said, me too nikita quickly said. Max honey its bed time for you now

Okay I'll go brush my teeth again and ran up to his room

That's my boy nikita said shouting an I love you to him from the top of the stairs

You too he said. We'll clean up tomorrow I supposed we're all tired today was a long day make yourselves at home. Bathrooms are in most room just in case there's one down the hall. Guns are in the basement the fridge's all your and I'm sure yah know where it is with that said they hugged each other goodnight and head for the stairs.

They shot the lights off reactive the security door and then the couple ran up to check up on max. After they finished brushing their teeth. Max wasn't sleeping yet "can you guys read me a story or tell me a story that would make me sleep" max asked politely

"Sure sweetie" nikita said and looked at Michael. He took a random book on the book shelf and read the first two chapter then max fell slowly asleep " I love you" he whispered before he faded to a dreamless sleep. They kissed him goodnight and I love you before turning off his lights and pulled his cover over him and exited the room.

Down the hall was this weird noise. Nikita chuckled. Whose room is this one? She asked Michael. Do you hear this?

Yes! Michael said mind your business

Ha-ha shut up come on let's go! Nikita said

"Still horny?" Michael asked

Why? Nikita asked back

"Because you look like you are but won't admit it" Michael said in a whisper

Oh is that so'; are you sure it's not what you want to think or what it looks like I want nikita asked.

"Both" Michael admitted. Are any of them early risers Michael asked before smashing nikita against the wall

"No! Aw Michael! You're going to wake them up except that they're not sleeping. They don't wake up until 10:30 the latest.

Great! Michael hoisted her up higher against the wall. Hey Michael stop put me down I told you they can hear us. I don't care and No they can't FYI those walls are sound proof they can't hear anything unless you're in front of their doors and our room is all the way down the hall from them.

That's exactly why we can do the same Michael said. Two rounds at least or maybe seven you can take more you know it. He was so hard and he needed her like an addict to drug would. Nikki please we don't really have a choice.

He bit her hard on the neck wile kissing her and sucking on her. She screamed… Michael! Awe that one hurt. You're such a screamer then he let her to their room down the hall and pulled her shirt over her head and pulled his shirt off too kissing her neck and hold her off the wall he licked her nipples he was tempting her then slowly laid her on the bed pulling her pajama pants off and her black thong and looked at her from head to toe "god you're so fucking BEAU-TI-FUL" he took his pants and boxers off of laid on her; feeling her warmth. How many rounds? He asked. Two nikita responded. Why not twelve? Michael asked. Because I'm tired nikita said. Liar pants on fire not because you're tired because you're a screamer. Okay I'll make you a deal if you can manage first round without screaming then we can have two and I'll stop but if not you're going to do twelve and scream all night.

Is that a challenge? YEAH. Okay bring it!

Michael wanted twelve so much he will do anything to make her scream. He descended down hissed his hips and grinned hard made her moan he kissed her stomach then scrolled further down he kissed her private part and nipped her inside she moan. That was loud Michael said. It was a moan not a scream Michael. He continued he put a hand on her mouth to prevent her from screaming the world to what he was going to do to her. He entered his full length hard inside her she screamed so loud that Michael was glad he put the hand on her mouth. He moved up and reached her ears. I win he whispered. I'll let you drive. Now he flipped her on her she was on top now. I'll make you a deal she reached to his ears if you get loud you lose your other eleven rounds but if you manage stay quiet then you can have plus two. I thought it was scream. I don't make the rules Michael. I play by E'M and sometimes the rules change so is that a deal. Yes! What are you going to do to me? Michael asked. You're about to find out nikita kissed him and made her way under the sheets. Try to stay quiet she warned him.

Nikita… Michael sensing what nikita was up to tried to move.

she holds his shoulder back to the bed. Relax Michael third round is your turn that is if you manage to stay quiet. Be patient.

I guess you can guess what happened next!

**To Be Continued!**

**Ok peeps you know I like reviews I'm not getting enough if you want the birthday chapter I suggest reviews. Thanks for reading. Love y'all**

***ALYIA***


	4. birthday girl

**Chapter 4: birthday girl**

**I own nothing as usual the CW does I just own those silly ideas of mine. These fan fics are made for fun and I want you readers to have a great time reading. So enjoy reading and thanks for reviews keep reviewing I need them to finish. Here we go again; LOL**

Saturday morning couldn't come fast enough; it was nikita's big day. She turned thirty-two today Michael was excited for her. She was sleeping next to Michael something about her today made her more beautiful than ever to Michael; he loved waking up knowing that she was right next to him in his arms. He loved waking up next to her who was he kidding? Who wouldn't? He felt luckier everyday to have her. It was six in the morning when Michael looked next to him to find his beautiful fiancé deep in sleep. He smiled she looked so peaceful yet so beautiful she was his guardian angel, giving her a kiss on the lips he reached her ears "babe wake up" he whispered to her. In return he received a small yawn and a peck on his lips. "Morning sleeping beauty" Michael said. "Um babe what time is it?" nikita asked sensing it was very much around six. "Happy birthday sunshine it's about six thirty" Michael said giving her another kiss. What… Michael babe why are you up at six in the morning? Nikita asked her fiancé. "because it's my girl's birthday and you need to wake up to keep me company while I make you breakfast and then you can sit around and look pretty all day; it's your big day after all" Michael smirked. He leaned in giving her a kiss which he quickly got responded to when nikita cupped his face and opened her mouth giving Michael the opportunity to slip his tongue in and deepened their kiss. The kiss was passionate yet so sweet and needy it was full of love and fire it was so Michael and nikita. They pulled away only to gasps some air. "How do you like your birthday morning so far?" Michael asked nikita

"I'm liking it very much because you're the one that's on top of me right now so I wouldn't use like I would use another word in this case" nikita said kissing her fiancé. "Great… good I'm glad you are" Michael said.

Dad! Daddy! Mommy! Max was calling for his parents. He knew today was his stepmother's birthday. He was happy whenever there was birthday which means he could eat anything and have fun; he loved his stepmother's and dad's house. He loved them. They heard a knock on their door seconds after Michael pulled nikita's shirt off kissing her breast and her stomach he was giving her a hickey mark on her breast when max knocked on their door.

Mommy, daddy! You awake? Max asked from the other end of the door.

Nikita put back on her tank top "max honey, you can come in" nikita said.

Michael was still on top of her his face buried in between her boobs still giving her a mark on top of her breast it was getting red.

"hey Michael love you can't give me any relevant marks anywhere today the dress I'm wearing would show any marks that I have please" nikita gave him the puppy eyes. "You're so cute" Michael told her.

"Good morning" max opened the door to find his parents in an awkward position. "Ok; Happy birthday and goodbye!" max rushed back to the door to only be stopped by nikita's soft chuckle "its okay you can stay" she told him. "Michael get off me" she told Michael. Max was standing in front of his parent's king seized bed that was very messed up. "So, what's my beautiful mommy up to this morning?" max asked her mommy. "Unh; you're too sweet, I don't know" nikita said.

"Wow, you don't know! If it was my birthday I would be eating candy right now" max told his mommy.

"Why candy?" nikita asked her step-son that she loves very much.

"Oh I don't know, to get hyper candy makes me happy when I eat it in the morning unlike you" max said.

"Come here" nikita rolled Michael off her to his side and pulled max on her lap to join them on the king seized bed. "Tell your daddy to stop giving me marks" nikita also said giving max a kiss on the cheeks.

"What kinds of marks are we talking about exactly?" max asked the woman that saved him more than once when he was younger.

"Never mind" nikita said not in the mood to be asked a zillion question by anybody at seven in the morning. "I can do that; daddy whatever marks they are stop giving them to mommy" max told his daddy. "Oh so you're trying to steal my woman?" Michael playfully asked his son. "No! I don't want to die at nine; I sure do intend to live longer than that I was just being polite sir" max said.

Both Michael and nikita laughed at their son "Yeah… whatever buddy I heard you said you are looking better than me the last time." Michael said.

"Yes I am at least I think so and mommy agrees too so um" max sticking his tongue out to his dad.

"Keep thinking that" Michael told his son.

"I intend to for very long time" max told his dad.

"Mommy, can I tell you something?" max asked his mommy.

"Yes sure; what is it?" nikita asked.

"No I mean… in private without daddy knowing; I'll whisper it to you in your ears" max said.

"Okay that's fine with me" nikita said.

Max got closer and cupped his mommy's ears and whispered:

"Can I have a little brother or sister?"

All of the sudden nikita was glad she was sitting on the bed she had a shocking and yet a happy look on her face. Michael saw the expression on nikita's face he was wondering what max could have possibly told her that changed her expression so much.

"Yes you can" nikita whispered back to max's ears." Yes you can have a little brother or sister."

"Promise" max said.

"I promise" nikita said with a bright smile on her face she pulled away and embrace her step-son in a hug he was whispering some touching things in her ears " I'm glad to have you as my second mother; I love you and daddy very much" nikita was suddenly teary she had never have a kid make her cry she hugged him tighter and whispered " I'm glad that you're my step-son and I love you sooooo much too" he was warm just like his daddy he was such a nice kid she was happy how things were happening in her life yet so fast she felt so bless and loving. She had never experienced how much love a kid can bring to someone's life. Now if she was having any doubt before about having kids she definitely wasn't; she wanted kids even faster. Life surprised her a lot lately. She couldn't believe any of it.

Nikita pulled away Michael had a clear view of her face he saw tears in her eyes and max whipping them away. He wasn't sure whether to be happy, sad, or mad right this moment and then.

"Okay enough with the emotional moment so what should we do" nikita asked max.

"We can go downstairs dad will cook us breakfast and you could race me, do yoga or spare with me" max said.

"Wait you spare?" nikita was shocked.

"Yes why? My other mother thought me and I have konffu classes at school and a sparing room at my other house too. You don't have to worry I'll let you beat me it's your birthday anything for my amazing mommy" max said.

"Wow you're an amazing kid I want to see how much you know about sparing and konffu so we'll spare I've got to see this. I'll meet you in ten minutes so we could start, does that sound like a good morning plan?" nikita asked. "Yes it does I love you" with that said max stormed out his parent's room and to his room to get ready.

Alex was coming down from her room when he heard max shout "morning auntie Lex"

"Hey buddy good morning" taking him in her arm for a hug, "where's everyone else?" Alex asked max.

"I don't know; sleeping maybe, only my mommy and daddy are up" max told the Russian beauty.

"Okay thanks bud; I'll go say happy birthday to your mommy" Alex said.

Once max was out of their room Michael got closer to nikita who was still sitting on the bed "what did max tell you?" he asked her.

"Nothing" she answered too rapidly, nikita lied.

"Okay this doesn't sound like nothing it sounds like something you want to tell me, you were about to break into tears when he was whispering in your ears nikita" Michael said forcing nikita to tell him.

"Forget it Michael; it's nothing" nikita said.

"Is it a bad thing" Michael asked wanting to know so desperately.

"God no it's actually a really sweet thing he said to me" nikita assured her fiancé.

"Then why is it so hard for you to tell me?" Michael asked.

"Because Michael! Okay I don't know why I'm yelling at you right now I'm sorry." nikita said.

"No it's okay I forgive you" Michael said.

"You give in too easily" nikita teased.

"No I don't, it's because it's you and if I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you I must get used to that" Michael said. "Seriously nikita what'd he say?" Michael asked now a little bit more persistent.

"fine Michael; I'll tell you what he said, he wants a brother or sister from us and he made me promise that I will then he said I love you and was glad that I'm his step-mother that's why I was about to break down, he's a really sweet little boy just like his dad." nikita finished.

"Do you want kids like anytime soon in the next year to come?" Michael asked.

"Of course I do, it's not like I have a choice you want kids and I'm willing to do that if that would make you happy and I just promised to your son that he would have a sibling soon but what I don't know is if I'm going to be a great mother I don't think I'm mother material Michael." Nikita said almost crying.

Michael closed the space in between them he was a mere inch from her lips "Hey listen to me, don't you ever say that, you are the only human being I'd love to have kids with. You have been a mother to Alex before and now max. Give yourself more credits nikita; you're going to be an amazing mother soon. I promise" Michael said pulling his fiancé in a hug.

Tears were running down her cheeks while she hugged Michael "see that is exactly why I didn't want to have this conversation with you. I told you this was a touchy subject for me." Nikita said.

"It's okay mamma; it's okay love that's because you're an amazing mother to be. I don't want you to cry it's your birthday and you need to just be happy." Michael said comforting nikita. "What do you want for breakfast?" Michael asked kissing her hair.

"Anything as long it's cooked by you" nikita said pulling away and gave Michael a kiss.

"Okay we better get going before max come gets us" Michael said.

In the kitchen max and Michael were talking "So I heard you want a sister or a brother genius" Michael said to max.

"Yes I do but nikita has to be the mother. I want a sister that looks just like her; she's beautiful" max said sipping on his vitamin water.

"You think so?" Michael asked

"Yes I know so!" max answered.

"Well hello am I interrupting the father and son convo" nikita said reaching the fridge.

"No not at all, but you missy needs to blow your cupcake before you do anything else" Michael said wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Yes sir!" nikita said smiling.

"Happy birthday" Michael said when nikita blew the candle on her chocolate cupcake.

"Thank you" she said taking a bite and feeding Michael some of it "Ready to go?" nikita asked max who was staring at his parents.

"Yes!" he said.

"Let's see if you can block and serve" nikita said in the sparing room with max.

"Bring it on" max said.

"Whoa impressive! You're good." Nikita said when max blocked a swing.

"Yeah I know" max said.

"Max you're too much of a show off" nikita said smiling after she ducked at a little punch max threw.

"No I'm not a show off. Just kidding I know that" max said smiling at his step-mom.

"You're a funny little guy" nikita said.

"Oh yes that one I know for sure" max said while ducking at another punch and served.

"Does your mom teach you guns too?" nikita asked curiously.

"No I'm only nine remember…however I'd love to; you can teach me, I won't tell anyone" max said in a whisper.

"You're so silly" nikita said. "I would teach you just not now" nikita finished.

"Why not?" max asked.

Nikita stopped sparing "Hey look at me; I don't want you or any child me and your dad may have in the nearest future to be like us. We only want the best for you. You're too young to even know how to spare but I promise I'll teach you how to use a gun when the time is right because eventually you'll have to learn it's in your DNA. Do you understand?" nikita asked after her statement.

"Yes understood" max said and nodded.

Michael was watching max and nikita while he was making breakfast. He kept thinking how lucky he was to have such a wonderful woman and he was grateful to every god that exists because this woman was his heart and soul.

"Hey mother and son, breakfast is ready" Michael interrupted their conversation when he opened the sparing room door.

"Finally, we'll be out in a sec" nikita said pulling max up with her. She patted his head "nice work out buddy" nikita said.

"I'm way better than dad aren't i?" max said.

"No silly but you're getting there, you're quite skilled for a nine year old it's in your DNA you'll eventually get to your dad's level someday. I'm really proud of you" nikita said giving max a high five.

"Umh what's cooking in this house that smells so good?" Alex asked as she and Sean descended the stairs.

"Tofu scramble with eggs and vegan bacon; there's also bagel and cream cheese if you want any veggie shakes of course and coffee and tea with silk milk and orange juice" Michael answered Alex who took a piece of bacon and stuffed it in her mouth.

"Where's the birthday girl?" Owen asked with Emily soon after Sean and Alex got in the kitchen "by the way what smells so good?" he asked.

"Michael's breakfast" Alex answered.

"What he can cook? Owen asked.

"Yeah why is this surprising? Michael asked.

"I don't know but it better taste good" Owen said taking a piece of bacon and filling his cup with tea and milk.

"Nerd!" Alex cried out when she saw birkoff coming in the kitchen.

"Why are you so excited to see me?" the nerd asked. "Where's my nikki?"

"In here" nikita responded chewing on tofu that Michael fed her.

"Hey birkoff do you have it done?" Alex asked.

"Yes boss and good morning to you too" birkoff said sarcastically.

"Where's Ryan and the rest of the girls?" nikita asked sipping on Decafe.

"Out picking up some things they should be right out the door" Owen said when he heard the door slammed shot and Ryan's head popped in the kitchen.

"Hey you birthday girl" Ryan called out. "Where are y… oh what's that great smell?" Ryan asked.

"Michael cooked breakfast come on in join us" Owen said.  
"What Michael… You. Cook. That's um…" Ryan unable to finish his sentence.

"Why is this so shocking I was on my own too for quite a long time you know?" Michael said.

"I don't know why but I'm going to serve myself some of that food" Ryan said and took a bowl served himself some tofu with bacon and coffee and the rest of the girls followed his lead.

"that's yummy" Sarah said.

"I know right" Emily and Sonya agreed.

"So what's the plan for today b-day girl? Private jet to Fiji or wherever, restaurant, shopping what do you want? Alex asked nikita.

"Private jet" max shouted out of nowhere. Everyone laughed.

"Let's just do something classic like the restaurant Idea I like it then we can hang out here and watch a movie in the theater room." Nikita said picking everyone's plate and put them in the dish washer.

"Okay then restaurant and movies it is" they all said. They all gave nikita a hug "love you babe and happy birthday!" it was a group hug. "Thank you. Love y'all too!" nikita said.

"Italian or Mexican restaurant" Michael asked nikita over the phone.

"Italian" nikita answered lost in a book she was reading.

"Red or white wine" Michael asked.

"Both get at least four bottles babe" nikita said.

"Type of cake: vanilla, chocolate, fudge, cheese cake, or strawberry mixed with cherry." Michael said.

Can they mix all of them it just sounds so delicious with you saying it" nikita said.

Okay anything for you. What color should your cake be: pink, purple, white, yellow what color? Michael asked.

"Blue, purple and white" nikita shouted.

The house became loud everyone was on the phone ordering or make Suring that nikita's presence was ready. Nikita had no idea what the hell they were doing she was so lost in reading 50 shades of grey which Michael found too sexual every time she would read it he would say "babe why are you reading this book it's too sexual you don't have to be anymore sexual than you already are and this book has way too much sex in it."

"Guys let's go, you too max" Michael called out. She sat next to nikita on the couch while waiting for the others to get going.

"Where are you going?" nikita asked putting her book down and Michael rolled her eyes at the title of the book.

"Picking up a new tuxedo for tonight" Michael lied, he was going to his safety account to get the new watch he bought for nikita and make sure her orange Lamborghini was ready.

"I'm gonna miss you" nikita said sitting on his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Me too but I won't be long; it'll only take a few hours" Michael said.

Nikita's eyes were fix on Michael's lips before she could go with her instincts Michael who was looking at her too went with his and smashed his lips on hers. They kissed like time didn't matter like no one else but them existed in the world. It was slow, soft yet so passionate and full of love. They both closed their eyes and it was heaven in another world. Michael cupped nikita's neck and opened his mouth they deepened their kiss and he lay on the couch with nikita on top of him. When they pulled away they were begging for air. Nikita put her forehead on Michael's still laying on top of him "you sure you have to go?" she asked. "Yes but I'm all yours tonight and for the rest of my life" Michael said. "Yes I do now you better get going before I make you change your mind." Nikita said. "Yes I should. I love you and happy birthday again" with that said Michael flipped nikita so she was lying on the couch he was on top, he pecked her lips and stormed out to find the others.

"Hey nerd can I see your hacking genius skills that you put into my video" Alex said.

"Sure I got it all saved up in this USB all in one piece" the nerd said.

"Great you rock thank you and I love you" Alex said

"You're welcome princess Russia" birkoff said.

"You slut!" Alex cursed he hated it when birkoff called her mini Nikki or princess Russia.

"Alex" Sean called out "I'll be back in a few I got some things to pick up, nerd let's rock n'roll Owen, Michael, and Ryan are waiting." Sean said and stormed out the door. See yah!

"Nikita where are you?" Alex asked. Only the girls were home and they needed to do something.

"Theater room with the other girls" nikita answered.

"Let's go" Alex simply said.

"Where?"Nikita asked Alex.

"To get us manis' and pedis' then to the studio to get our hair done. We need to look on top especially you and we have reservation at 8:00 so we gotta get moving fast if we're going" Alex said.

Great idea the girls thought they were alone and going out wouldn't be so bad they had four hours until they could go out altogether for dinner. Sonya, Emily, Sarah and Alex were ready except for nikita that didn't have any shoes on and her hair was a mess.

"Let's go" nikita Alex said

"Wait up I need shoes and a pair of sunglasses" they all grabbed their bags each had a gun you know security still mattered and nikita reactivated the alarm and the girls made their ways to the parking lot.

"Your car or my car?" Alex asked nikita.

"Mine has no gas Michael has the other car so let's go in your car" nikita said.

"Great!" they all hopped in Alex's car and drove away.

**2 ½ hours later**

They were all back home. They needed to get ready fast. Michael hired a special make up tutorial and a man that owns a jewelry story to come and let the girls chose whatever diamond jewelry they'd like to wear with their outfits. The ladies were more beautiful than ever and shinier than the sun with expensive diamonds crowded over them. Nikita went with high bun ponytail with bangs for hairstyle, purple one sleeve short dress, shiny silver eyes shadow, light orange blush, a 6 inch black and silver Louis vuitton ankle strap heels, cherry lipstick on her pink lips and matching silver, black jewelries with a silver watch and of course her engagement ring. She looked very beautiful and matched the it-girl look. She was very simple yet so beautiful and special. Emily she was elegant yet all very simple on her own with olive green dress cut in between showed lots of silk skin, her hair was on a high bun ponytail as well with bright make up a 5 inch Roberto Cavalli black ankle strap heels and enough expensive jewelries to get her kidnapped and red lipstick. She was very bold and beautiful. Sarah on the other hand was looking fantastic wither hair on a high bun messy ponytail, she was wearing a black mini dress with a silver belt, her makeup was very simple it matched her round pretty face, strawberry lip gloss an Victoria secret black strap heels and of course expensive jewelries surrounding her very fit body. Alex god she looked amazing with her yellow tight dress with gold pair of Louis vuitton heels, hair was on a high ponytail with bangs just like nikita's and she went with all gold jewelries with grey eyes shadow. She went very light colored and her blue piercing eyes was enough to make you faint. Sonya totally pulled out the lady like look with her hair straightened, red one sleeve dress, black eyes shadow, red lipstick, a pair of black castano ankle strap heels, expensive jewelries. When they were all done they took a girls group picture which nikita put as her wallpaper.

Omigod was Michael's first expression when he saw nikita. He wore matching three pair tuxedo, black suit pants, black belt, black chemise, black vest, black shoes and black costume with a purple pocket square all black jewelries his haircut was in a Mohawk and highlights that matched nikita's and he also wear a pair of black Gucci sunglasses with black diamond squared earrings in his ears pierced and max kind of matched him too. The other guys also looked handsome but Michael not only he looked handsome but he looked hot if he looked at you; you would melt in less than a second any girl at this point would kill to be nikita. They others guys looked handsome too besides Owen that had a three pair tux; black vest, black tie, black chemise and grey suit with his grayish blond haircut and his black diamond squared earring just like Michael's and other expensive jewelries. Birkoff wore a red chemise, black vest, red and black tie with a black suit and black shoes with expensive watch. Sean went with a purple chemise, grey and white tie, and grey vest, and grey suit pant, black shoes expensive jewelries nice haircut. Last one at least Ryan, he was looking awesome with his all black outfit from head to toe he wore black but no tie just like Michael. They were like the takers guys and honestly you'll die if they even wave at you. Any girls' dream would have been to be with any of them but only they already belonged to somebody.

They all took a couples picture and it kind of felt like high school prom which nikita point out. They activated their house alarm security and head outside.

When they head outside there was a limo waiting for them. it was all Michael's plan but before they could get in Michael had a surprise for nikita and she wasn't paying attention to see if there was a limo. He had star bucks and airplanes passing with happy birthday and I love you signs "look up" Michael said standing by nikita's side. When she looked up Nikita had never been so surprised her entire life. "What the hell have I done to deserve all this?" she said out loud and everyone looked at her and shouted at once "everything" and they wished her happy birthday for the millionth time in the day. Tears were slowly running down her cheeks and Michael kissed her "its okay don't cry; you're gonna ruin your makeup big girl. happy birthday babe" he whispered to her and she smiled "thank you."

"I love you" Michael said.

"I love you too" she replied.

"Let's go people it's almost time" Alex said interrupting them.

"Yeah we should get the cars started" nikita said.

"No need there is a limo right behind us waiting for us to hop in" Michael said.

"Wait… why did you get a l…'" nikita didn't finished because Michael smashed his lips on hers.

"Be quiet" he said when he pulled away.

They finally got inside the limo. Max was sitting on the first window trail alone with his PS3 and sipping on cranberry juice provided by the limo, while his parents, aunts and uncles were right behind him on the second window trail popping bottle of champagne and laughing like maniacs.

"This really feels like high school prom" Alex said and everyone agreed except for Michael and nikita whom were too busy sucking on each other's face although nobody noticed because the lights inside the limo were off. When birkoff noticed they were quiet only sound was their mouth mashing together birkoff decided to ruin the moment "not only does this feels like high school prom but it feels like reality porn with Michael and nikita all over each other just saying" the nerd said and everyone except for Michael and nikita laughed. The couple rolled their eyes and shout out a "shut up" request to the nerd.

"Michael's all nikita like a cancer" Alex said.

"Oh seriously Alex come on you gotta forget about this it's so ancient history darling" Michael said.

"Yeah okay like this would ever happen, that's my only queue to get under your skin Michael" Alex said.

"Whatever princess Russia" Michael said he knows she hates when they call her that.

"I hate you" Alex said after Michael smiled a triumphant smile.

When they felt the limo slowing down they knew they were at their destination point. They hop off the limo and told the driver when to pick them back up. They entered the restaurant and everyone's eyes were fixed on them and they just walked to their table for eight. They were all drinking wine except for max of course. They were laughing and having a family time with great meal and each other full of love then there was this guy that kept on looking at them from his table and max felt annoyed so he snapped at the guy. And they were all laughing at max's expression over the guy until then.

"Hey can we help you?" max asked the guy.

"Are you talking to me?" the guy asked.

"Yes of course I'm talking to you; stop creeping on us I know the ladies are all beautiful but no need to stare as you can see they are all with their dates you can't have any of them they are already taken especially the one in the purple; she's my mom so please just stop looking at our table you scare me" max told the guy in plain sentence.

Everyone was speechless at his action nikita's jaw dropped and she was just staring. it was quiet for about thirty second no one said anything and the guy was real creepy.

"Like father like son" Alex said breaking the silence always so over protective.

"What just happened?" Sarah asked.

"moving on" was all the rest of them could say, never in a million years they thought max could be this careless to confront a stranger it was pretty impressive.

It was time for nikita to blow her candles with the number 32 on it. Everything she could ever wish for she already had. She had all the people she cared about especially the heart and the soul of her life Michael and a beautiful step-son she learned how to love like he was her own flesh and blood and others she lived with as brothers and sisters. So she just smiled and blew the candles after they sang happy birthday for her.

For the first time in years she had a spoiled birthday she was scared to go back home. She just had the best time with her family and she couldn't ask more. Their limo picked them up around 10:35-ish. They lived the restaurant to go back home and hang out because that was the plan. When they got home nikita was breaking down over what she saw in her parking lot.

**Flashback 6 years ago**

_It was a late night on a holiday December 24__th__ Christmas eve._

_Michael had nowhere else to go or nobody to spend it with so he decided to go to nikita's and they had a one night stand that meant more than they thought._

_Let's play a game Michael suggested._

_Okay what do you want to play? Nikita asked._

_Just tell me if you had one Christmas gift you'd want what would it be? Michael asked._

_I would want an orange Lamborghini with black windows. Nikita answered._

_Lamborghini nice car; but why orange? Michael asked a little too curious._

_I don't know I just love the color. its bold and very feminine it suits me well. Nikita answered honestly._

_What would your Christmas gift be? Nikita asked a very serious Michael._

_You, I'd want you next to me when I wake up in the morning for Christmas Michael answered her with so much truthfulness in his voice._

_What…? What did you say? Nikita asked._

_You heard me then Michael captured her lips._

**End of flashback.**

No Michael you remembered? Nikita asked tears rolling down her cheeks when she saw an orange Lamborghini with red ribbon around it and a happy birthday sign. She knew exactly who it was from only Michael knew she wanted this car with this color. She was petrified because she didn't know what more was waiting for her.

"Yes I do remember" Michael said holding her tight in his arms because she was shaking. She was breaking down in the parking lot with everyone else's eyes fixed on her. She buried her face in Michael's chest "why are you doing this to me Michael; why are you spoiling me so much; why are you doing all this for me? I don't even deserve any of this." Nikita whispered to him.

"Hey don't say that you deserve everything, I'm doing all this because I love you, because I want to be the one to spoil you, give you everything and do anything that makes you happy, aside my son I only have you to live for and I want to make sure you're spoiled by me and loved by me. I love you remember." Michael finished whispering in her ears.

"I love you too Michael… so much" she said kissing him fully on the mouth.

"Poor baby then you're gonna cry for the rest of the night because you have no idea what's waiting for you" birkoff said.

"Oh god!" was all nikita said then she checked her car everything was perfect and new it was just too much for word then she took her keys and got our he car. She hugged Michael and kissed him "thank you" and he whispered "Happy birthday once more."

When they got inside the house nikita found stacks of gift on the carpet waiting for her to unwrap each of them had little happy birthday card on them to identify who it was from. Her heels couldn't hold her anymore she was going to have a heart attack at a any seconds, she took off her ankle strap heels and threw it to a corner in the house while Michael sat her in the living room couch with everyone circled around her in the middle. He went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of champagne with glasses and a pot of flowers that were sent to her. She read the note that was attached to it when Michael came back and handed them to her with her glass of champagne. She cried even more she was having an emotional roller coaster tonight before she knew it a bottle of champagne was popped over her head and echoes of happy birthdays' and I love you's were all she heard. She was wet and sticky with champagne. She blanket but didn't say anything for couple seconds after words all she could think of to say was "thank you guys so much" she was about to explode with happiness Michael was right next to her pouring champagne in her glass and everyone else's they made a toast to her and how much they love her.

They sat on the couch with her in the middle and her stacks of birthday gift. It was time for her to open them and she moved closer to Michael she sat in between his legs and unwrap her first present. It was from Ryan it had a little note and it was in a bag with dots. It only took her a second to know what it was. When she unzipped the bag as fast as she could and there a little puppy's head pop out and she took it as fast as she could. Her love for animals and any living things is so unconditional and that was one thing Michael loved about her. There was a note attached to the puppy's leashed.

_From Ryan to nikita:_

_You are an amazing young beautiful woman; I don't know if I'll ever meet anyone else like you. You are one of a kind that you don't find easily in today's world. You mean a lot to me and I don't know what my life would have been if I have not met you. I love you and happy birthday._

"Ryan you're so sweet and thank you and I love you too" nikita said sobbing and patting the puppy's head that was now sitting on her lap. "I'm gonna name him Pedro" nikita said. "Welcome to your new home" she said and hugged Pedro and he licked her face.

Her next presence was from Sarah. "Oh that was unexpected" she said to herself. It was a little blue box it had a little note on it then she took the note and opened the box there was a diamond bracelet looking up at her and shining. It was real diamond and pure gold. Then she touched her heart and gushed. She opened the note.

_From Sarah to the most kick-ass woman:_

"_I know I've known you for a short period of time but the time I spent with you I learned lots about you and you are one hell of a bad-ass chick and I'm glad to be a part of your life. Enjoy your birthday I love you and happy birthday"_

"Come here give me a hug" nikita pulled Sarah onto her chest she really was a sweet girl and she liked her. "I'm glad to be your BFF and a part of your life too and you're as bad-ass as me" nikita said in her ears. When they pulled away they both laughed.

Her other presence was so small yet so big. It was from Sonya and of course it had note attached to it.

Nikita read the note first.

_From Sonya to Sweetest person on earth._

"_Let's see how much you like this one" was the entire note._

When she opened the envelope she read the first line of the paper and pulled out a card. It was a clothing line contract. They knew she used to model before all the shits that happened in her life. She loved modeling it was the first thing she kinda had a fantasy about but never got the chance to with how her life tuned out. It was a two year contract with Roberto cavalli and Gucci for the summer fashion show. She had guarantee to all the clothing line meaning she could buy everything with a bonus and also model for them. Nikita put Pedro down skipped the couch and jumped on Sonya and hugged her so tight "Thank you, Thank you, and Thank you soooo much" nikita said.

"I knew you'd like it" Sonya said.

"Yes I do. I love it thank you nerdy girl. I love you" nikita joked.

"Oh shut up. Give me hug" Sonya said and nikita hugged the girl so tight that she couldn't breathe "Happy birthday" Sonya said.

"Shopping tomorrow girls" nikita said.

"Hell yeah definitely" the girls said at once and everyone else was watching with amusement how happy they were.

There was a leather case that looked like a gun ammo case. Nikita was happy she loved guns it was like in her DNA. She was sure it was definitely a gun she wanted but was surprised to whom it was from with a little friendship silver diamond necklace and a little note.

_From Boy Scout to Nikki_

"_I know how much you love new toys so I gotcha a double riffle. I never regret joining team nikita and I loved my nickname. LoL you're totally a good girl to party with I didn't think you had it in you. I love you girl. Oh shit Michael is going to kill me don't tell him I said that. Happy birthday beast"_

Nikita laughed till her stomach ached she hugged him and said "Thanks boy scout". "Anytime beast"

Nikita so far was happy with all her presence and she was having a great time reading the notes. Some of them were sad and loving but others were funny and she cried laughed and smiled at what her life had become. Her secondary present was from Emily. It was new a makeup collection she saw online and was bragging about it over girlfriend lunch one day. There was a little note.

_From Emily to nikita: I've know you for like a short amount of time but damn… you're a bitch. LOL I'm just kidding I love you girl and I have fun with you each time we're together. I'm glad to be friends and you're also very beautiful. Happy birthday. Love you like a sis._

"Unh Em you're so fucking sweet honestly; thank you" she said giving her a hug.

Now she got to Owen. She was excited Owen was the first person to join her when she was working on taking down division and he meant a lot to her then she saw a little note and a large leather box.

_From Elliot to nikita: "you always told me you liked new toys. Check these out. You're bossy, bitchy and guess what I kinda still wish we were taking division down instead of running it. I love you and happy birthday."_

"Owen you're something else" she said and gave him a hug.

The nerd was nikita's baby brother they had a strong bond. She loved the nerd but when she saw his name scribbled on a white paper she was excited to see what the nerd got her. It was just what she needed it's so amazing how she brags about everything she wants with them and sometimes she thinks they ignore her or doesn't even care but right now they are all giving her everything she ever bragged about. The nerd got her a new handgun she liked it since it was on the market because she loved the style and the color. But what she didn't expect is for her initials to be actually written on the guns and all the clips.

From nerd to Nikki: "_remember when you used to be a recruit I'd tell you you're hot well you still are. You blow money like you fucking drink water and I fucking love you for it. You boss my balls everyday but I still love you and I want you to know you're the closest thing to a family to me. I love just don't tell mikey I told you he'll rip my head off I still remember when I kissed and that did not play well after words. Happy birthday."_

"Oh come here nerd" she hugged him and whispered "You're the closest thing to a brother to me and I won't let Michael rip your head off because Michael means the universe to me but you also mean the world to me too. I love you too nerd" nikita said and kissed him on the hair and let go of him. Calling these people her family felt so right and natural. She felt like god was giving her a third chance at life and she wasn't going to messed that one up too. Her life has been far from perfect she couldn't fix or undo any of what she'd done in the past but right now Michael, max and the rest of the people she called her family was all she could ever ask for.

Her next then present admirator surprised her. She knew everyone else would buy her stuff even though she didn't want them to buy anything. Out of all people she didn't expect anything from max I mean where could he possibly get money oh of course Michael would do something crazy like this and give him money. It was two presences from him, one for her birthday and the other for her engagement. The one for engagement had a note that simply said _"congratulations"_ and when she opened the little box there was a bracelet that says Michael and nikita 4ever written with silver letters and surrounded with diamonds and the diamonds were cut in heart shape. Now she was crying and Michael wrapped his arms around her stomach "its okay baby". Then she opened the second one; the one for her birthday and there was obviously a note on the little gift box. She opened the note and it says:

_From your step-son to the most amazing mommy ever: "sometimes I wish you were my birth mother. I love you just like I love my real mother. I'm glad you let me call mommy and I love you and thank you for making my dad happy. I love you so much. Happy birthday"_

Now she begins crying again, that was the second time of the day he made her cry. He was so much like his father that if he tells you something he meant it with every strength in him. She whipped her tears away and opened the little box. There was matching jewelries like an ultimate package of jewelries some of them had her initials, some of them had her full name and other ones say I love you, peace like it was really beautiful. Only thing she wanted to do was hug the kid and never let go so she turned around and picked him up and sat him on her lap and kissed him on the cheeks and hugged him so tight "Mommy I can't breathe" max said. She smiled and whispered "I love you".

There was one person left at least she thought. After all the star bucks, airplanes, limo, expensive jewelries and the Lamborghini she wasn't expecting anything else besides birthday sex from Michael. She wanted him but wanted to enjoy this moment being happy then she could be happy in bed later.

The next presence she took was from Alex. She saw a shoe box and she instantly knew what type of shoes they were and there was a scrap book at CD which she didn't know what the hell was in it. Then she saw a note.

_From al to sensei: "thanks for being here when I needed you most. I'm grateful for all you've done for me and all the crazy shits you've put yourself on for me. To me you're the perfect fucking example of a sister. I mean what can I say, you are perfect to us and I love you. Happy birthday." _

She smiled at Alex. She loved the kid and she never regretted saving her she got up and hugged her so tight a tear ran down her cheek. The shoes she was going to wear with only underwear to bed to tease Michael as in for the CD and scrap book she will look over it later. "I love you too" she whispered the young Russian girl.

Whoa last one at least was another present from Michael. She didn't know what more he could give her she would want. She had him, she had a ring from him, and a Lamborghini that cost over fifty grand's then she glanced at Michael over her shoulder then at the little box that smelled like Victoria secret. She knew it wasn't a ring because she already had one on her fourth left finger. Then she saw a note. Everyone had a speech for her today and they were touching and funny.

_From Michael to the love of my life: "if there's one thing in life I'll never regret is to meet you and loving you. You're my ultimate package; the best I ever had and I'll do anything to make you happy until I'm buried six feet underground and I promise to keep every single words I said. I love you and I can't wait to make you my wife. Happy birthday mama." _

She opened the box and there was a diamond watch shining looking right back at her. Everyone "wowed" because the watch was really pretty and nikita knew how much this watch cost. it was a million dollar worth watch. She fantasized about it but never thought in a million world she would be holding it in her hands. That's a crime against nature. She looked at Michael with so much love in her eyes and she was speechless so she closed max's eyes before she could do what she was about to do. She smashed her lips on his; she sucked his bottom lips until he gave her entrance and they deepened their kiss, it lasted for quite a while until birkoff spoke "Take this to your room later, you bought this house with so many rooms for a reason mikita people." When they pulled away they both rolled her eyes and nikita was the first one to speak "You guys seriously are fucking amazing I didn't want all this but thank you I don't take any of it for granted and I fucking love all of you so much with equal measure but there's one of you that I love more than life it's self he's too good to me and thanks for a great birthday" nikita said.

Michael smiled knowing it was him she was talking about.

"What are you smiling at?" nikita asked deciding to tease him when she saw him smiled a beautiful smile. "I didn't mean you sorry if you had the wrong impression" nikita said.

"But you said him" Michael said.

"Oh sorry I meant myself but I live in a house crowded with men I see men around me every day so sometimes I forget and say stuff, my fault" nikita said fighting a smirk.

"Yeah right!" everyone shouted.

"Nikki we got one more thing and it's in the theater room so get your pretty ass in there" Alex said then they all made their ways to the theater room.

Birkoff took his tablet and USB to attach it to the theater room's TV and he clapped his hands then the lights went off everyone took a sit and nikita took her sit on Michael's lap and he trailed small kisses on her neck and she shivered.

The video started playing, first thing that appeared on the big screen was "Happy Birthday Nikita" and again she started crying. They were torturing her in a not physically painful way but in a happy emotional way and there was nothing she could do about it. The video started with quotes they used when they talk to each other and there were names next to who said them. There was a slide to a trip they took a month ago every moment they captured was on there. Starting crazy pranks they pulled on one another, romantic moments, funny moments, silly moments all were in the video and she was watching. That was a perfect sweet sixteen moments for her and her tears were running like a river fall down her cheeks. On the next slide it was all about Michael and nikita like the best moment they had were all on there, moments where Michael would just look at her and kiss her or pick her up, wrap an arm around her waist, moments where she would sit on his lap and kiss him, moments where they would laugh or spare or ran after each other anything memorable between them was there including a recording tape to why they loved each other. Nikita now remembered why he recorded this conversation between them couple days ago and that same theater room. Moving on to the next pictures were all Alex and nikita moments and a short recording tape to why she loved nikita then there was max, Michael and nikita moments with recording tapes to why max loved her and why he called her mommy. Now it was a group picture with Owen, max, Michael, Sean, Alex, Sarah, Cassandra, nikita, birkoff, Sonya, Emily all of them from camping weeks after they took down division they were at lunch in some cabin and they were burning marshmallow and they decided to have a food fight and all of it was in this video. Her next captured memory was the pillow fight and when nikita started dancing to single ladies at the party that took place couple days ago when they were announcing their engagement. She put a hand on her mouth when she saw how she was dancing and her expression was priceless that everyone burst out laughing after they glanced at her, but what cracked them all up was when birkoff showed up and this time they were aching and gasping for breath nikita was surprised when he saw Michael dancing then max everything that happened was tapped and she was getting a déjà vu moment again. When the video ended she cried for like a good five minutes in Michael's chest then Alex asked "Was my paparazzi job worth it?"

"Totally" she replied and hugged the girl and said thank you. That was the best birthday she ever had. She didn't know how much better this could have gone.

"Do you still need me to tell you why I lied to you and told you I went to a strip club?" Michael asked nikita whispering in her ears.

"No I already figured it out and thank you. I love you so much" she said.

"I love you too baby and happy birthday" Michael said and she captured his lips.

**This is it. I made it I'm finally done. What I wanted to do with this chapter was to show you a great bond that could have formed between max and nikita. Like a mother and son bond that's why I made him so protective and loving of her. I kinda spoiled nikita in this chapter** **because it was her birthday. About the birthday sex thing I would do that In the next chapter then I'll make a huge problem between them because I never really put up a huge problem then I'll make it interesting but for now I'm going smooth. Thanks for reading and for those who followed the story or favorite I love you. Review and tell me what you think. Until next time see you and stay badass**

***ALYIA***

**:D**


	5. chapter four part 2: birthday sex

**I own nothing. Not even the characters of nikita, as always the CW luckily do. I only own the stupid ideas of mine and thanks for reading. Enjoy!**

**Chapter four part2: birthday sex.**

They walked up the stairs to their room after saying their goodnights. It was a blast tonight for her and now was the time to enjoy her man. He hoists her up and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Are you happy? Did your birthday went how you wanted it?" he asked looking into her chocolate brown eyes searching for answers while she held him tight and ran a hand across his face.

"Yes it went beyond how I wanted it. You're so crazy and you spoil me way too much" nikita answered burying her face in the crooks of his neck.

"Great I'm glad because I want you to always be happy and if spoiling you makes me crazy then I like being crazy" Michael said kissing her hair.

"Hah hah shut up Michael! I love you so much and it hurts" nikita said in a childish voice.

"Then that's great pain. I'm just kidding, I love you too mama; so very much" Michael didn't have the chance to finish because he was caught up in a kiss that was beyond passionate and at that moment he knew she was turned on and wanted him.

He slowly laid her on the bed like she was a fragile egg that could break any second as he explored her beauty "you're so beautiful, so damn beautiful nikita, I've never seen anyone or anything like you. You have a unique beauty and I love you, I love you, I love you!" he said while lying on top of her.

"I love you too, any advice for the birthday girl as a friend, a lover or even a fiancé boy toy maybe" nikita stated looking into his green sparkle eyes.

"Yes! Always get your game on, it keeps you young, alive and beautiful and don't say because I love it it's true and it's proven I learned that back in my old days in chemistry" Michael said pecking her lips.

"Yeah… okay Michael, you're such an addict" nikita said.

"No really I'm serious I'll show you tomorrow." Michael said.

"I'll be right back, I got one more surprise for you, stay in the room on the bed don't make a move and yes that's an order" Michael said getting off nikita.

"Michael babe come on!" nikita whined.

"Shhh I promise you'll love it" Michael said and stormed out the room down to the stairs to the Jacuzzi room. Tonight was the perfect night to get something down in the Jacuzzi with nikita. He loves this woman so much and he wants her to remember this year of her life until she's six feet underground.

He lit candles and circled them all around the Jacuzzi space, he then turned on warm water and filled the tub he added raspberry bubble bath soap in the water and red roses in the water and all over the floor. He quickly stormed out and head to the kitchen to get a bucket for ice stand with two glasses and a bottle of pink champagne he then opened the fridge and pulled out fresh black berries, grapes and chocolate strawberries and put them all in one plate and made his way back upstairs in the room they shared once everything was ready the way he wanted it set in the Jacuzzi room.

He opened the door to find nikita impatiently waiting for him on the bed in the same position he left her.

"How do you feel about going on a little trip downstairs with me?" Michael asked lying back on top of her.

"No Michael let's just stay here I can't wait any longer" nikita said.

"Come on sugar don't be lazy and you smell like champagne" Michael stated.

"Yes that's your fault and that's why I need my man to give me a bath" nikita replied.

"Are you still on birth control?" Michael asked.

"No I stopped taking the pills a couple days ago, Michael why the hell are you asking me about birth control?" nikita asked confused at the sudden subject change.

"Perfect now come on mama let's go" Michael said.

"No! I wanna stay here" nikita said like a stubborn child.

"Okay that's it, I'm done asking you you're coming with me whether you like it or not" Michael said picking her up bridal style and ran downstairs with her.

When they reached the Jacuzzi /shower room Michael put nikita down on her feet. To say she was shocked was an understatement, the smell of the vanilla and cinnamon candles burning was taking her slowly apart. She glanced at Michael over her shoulder. That was definitely a better idea for birthday sex than what she had planed.

"Way to get dirty Michael" nikita said enjoying the romantic gesture way too much. Michael got closer to her and unzipped her dress and let down her high bun ponytail that now smelled like champagne instead of aroma coconut shampoo. He ran a finger in the middle of her back and she shivered and he whispered "Is that a bad thing, getting dirty in a hot tub with my baby?" Michael said kissing her neck.

"No, not at all" she was now only in her underwear and Michael was still in his suit pants, chemise and vest so she turned around and undid his belt then moved up to his chest. She could feel his abs under his well fitting chemise she took his vest off and threw it on the floor and begin to seductively undo his chemise buttons one by one. When his chest was fully exposed to her she ran a hand down his chest and feels his strong abs.

Michael pulled away and walked to the glass door and slid it shot and locked it behind him. When he turned around he walked back to her and whispered softly in her ears "tonight is all about you and what you want so we can play dirty all you want"

She closed the distance between them and rose on her tip toe to his earlobe "Okay I love this idea very much" nikita said and slammed her lips on his soft ones. She kissed him with so much need, passion and love and Michael returned the kiss with the same emotions and pleasure just the way she wanted it. The kiss turned deeper and more passionate, he slowly slid his hands on her upper back and easily unhooked her bra while she worked on his pants unbuttoning and unzipping it. His pants ran down his legs and dropped down the floor and he stepped out of it then he lifted her up and backs her up against the wall. He kissed her everywhere starting from her face down to her neck then her collarbone bone further to her breast and chest and deep further to her stomach he put her down but still held her up against the wall, he got down on his knee and slowly pulling her panties off. He then looked at her from head to toe and explored her like she was the most beautiful art that has ever been created "You're so beautiful" he whispered to her as he pulls off his boxers as well and lead her in the tub. The water was warm and very bubble-lee. It felt great and relaxing she was sitting on opposite side of him just staring at him and thinking how much she loves the guy, she wouldn't leave him for anything or anyone, she had great sex with the man he treats her right and he was crazy about her. Their fights never last, if they fight they make up in the next five minutes. She was deeply in love with the man and she smiled.

"Champagne?" Michael asked filling their glass and snapping her out of her thoughts.

"I'm going to have a hangover tomorrow but sure" she said and taking the glass from him.

"Good girl. Come to daddy" Michael said sipping on his own glass and covered in bubbles.

She moved closer to him and sat in between his legs with her back into him, she could feel him harden.

"You want a massage?" he asked and starts massaging even before he could get the answer. He had that kind of power over her.

She lean into him felling his touch on her naked and wet body and closed her eyes because she knew she was in the safest arm, next thing she knew Michael's hands was slid down and moved up to her breast and she leaned more into his touch feeling everything he was doing to her. He was now trailing little small hot open kisses on her neck, behind her ears; her cheeks then he bend his head and softly suck on her bottom lip then slip his tongue in her mouth she took his top lips and let entrance intertwined their tongues he kissed her and it was heaven to the both of them it is beyond passionate more than a human being can experience. Her head still leaning on his shoulder while he kissed her like nothing mattered in this moment but her; he wrapped one strong arm around and the other rubbing her Virginia and she moaned in between their kiss.

When they pulled away both gasping for air, he looked at her and smiled a wide smile then forced himself to talk under breath "Are you having fun?" he asked.

"Definitely way too much fun" she answered and turned around sitting properly on his lap with her foot wrapped around his waist he pulled her back for another kiss.

They pulled away again Michael took a chocolate strawberry and slowly fed it to her. The strawberries were sweet and there was chocolate on it, she ate everything he gave her with sass and seduction and a mixture of pleasure.

"Wanna play a dirty game?" Michael asked.

"What kind of dirty game, aren't we already playing dirty?" she asked.

"Okay it can get dirtier" with that said he took the rest of his champagne and spill it all over her and licked her entire body top part. He nipped on her nipples and she moaned while she bends back and ran a hand in his brown hair with her legs still wrapped around him. Making love to her was his best part of the night he treated her like she was exceptional and all that matters to him was her. She was more than happy to have him, she wanted him and she would explode if she didn't.

"Can we unh… take this party between us upstairs on a bed in our room?" nikita asked and moaning in more pleasure as Michael trailed kisses down her stomach.

"Yeah we can do that" Michael said removing his lips on her heated skin making her groan. He got up in one quick move and he was out of the water with her wrapped around him. He put her down and hand her a robe to put on while he did the same "We'll clean all this up tomorrow" he said speaking of the Jacuzzi. He then picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and her butt was in the air he smacked it and she giggled. They passed the kitchen and the living room silently trying not to awake anyone up. When they got back to their room Michael kicked the door shot behind him and locked it. He walked around the room and turned off all the light so it was Michael and nikita in the dark making passionate and sweet love to one another. He put her down as he kissed her neck and undo the tie on her robe as she did the same to him.

They dropped their robes on the cold floor and nikita pushed him on the mattress in less than seconds she was naked on top of him and he was just staring at her, she looked even more beautiful in the dark, her long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes were shining. She trailed soft hot kisses on his neck and further down his chest then his stomach before she could go any further than she already was he flipped her over she was now on her back and he was on top of her in one quick move.

"You're not on the pill anymore, I can take a condom if you want" he said kissing her lips.

"Mm-Hmm I don't like condom and you know it" she said in between kisses.

He broke the kiss and he looked into her brown eyes "Babe yes I do know you don't like condom but…" he was caught off by a quick chaste kiss from her

"But nothing I like it natural and pure with you" nikita said "Now shhh be a good boy and do your job."

He smiled at how bossy she could be even in bed "Yes boss!" he said and pulled the covers over their head while he gave her a hickey kissing mark on her neck. His hands wondered to every part of her body, he took her hands and intertwined his fingers with hers and stretched her arms with his.

Normally she'd say no to any kissing marks but not tonight she didn't care if he marked her entire body and let the world know she was his. All she cared about was that he was on top of her and was making her feel like she's the only girl in the world.

He moved his hands up to her breast while she dug her nails in his flesh and closed her eyes shot. He kissed her all over her chest nipping on her nipples making her moan he moved up against her and entered his tip inside her and bit her neck she moaned and bit his shoulder as well.

"I love you mama" Michael said in between kisses. They moved in a slow rhythm that only they could experience they explored each other in a way only they could understand both enjoying the moment.

The bed was wet, her orgasm popped as Michael grinned his hips hard on hers. She opened her mouth to scream but he kissed her fully on the lips when he moved to her neck she manage to open her mouth and spoke while Michael work up and down, in and out upon her. I…I-I love. You. Too she manages to say when Michael moved their pace to the next level and entered his full length far inside her. She yelled and screamed his name as he went deeper inside her.

Michael…

He needed to taste his name on her lips so he moved his lips up to catch hers, she let out a small moan and dug her nails in his strong muscles. As he thrust inside harder one last time she yelled his name.

"Michael… Michael… Michael!" and he was satisfied he just made her screamed his name repeatedly and that was enough. Making love to this woman wasn't only great it was passionate, enjoyable, pleasurable and fun. He kissed her one last time passionately before he let out of her and collapse on the bed with his arm wrapped around her whole body in satisfaction. She tastes so great that each time feels like she tasted even greater.

"That was…" nikita started

"Amazing!" he finished and kissed her forehead.

"Did you have fun?" he asked.

"Definitely the best birthday sex I ever had so far" she responded kissing his chest.

"You tired yet? We could have a few more rounds if you want just let me know" Michael said intertwining his fingers on hers.

She chuckled "I sure will but we got lots to do tomorrow and we got to talk about where, when we'll get married."NIKITA said kissing his chest then hissed up and kissed his cheek, his nose then his lips.

"You wanna go again?" Michael asked after nikita pulled away.

She chuckled "I'll let you know or I'll just have my turn on you" nikita said.

"And you still call me a tease" Michael simply said.

She rolled her eyes at him "Yeah anyways we got to figure out tones in couple hours" nikita said.

"But babe I thought you already had a date as in when we're getting married" Michael said.

"Yes we do but it's complicated we're all getting married the 4th of July and it makes it sophisticated because we don't know who's getting married at what time if it's the morning, middle of the day, at night and we need to figure out best man, maid of honor and other things plus your birthday is coming up in less than two months we need to figure out how you want to spend it. We seriously do need a family meeting tomorrow" nikita said.

"Yeah I agree we do. We have so little time and it seems like we got a lot to plan in so little timing" Michael said kissing her hair.

"You're too cute" nikita said.

"Nah wrong; you're cuter now get some sleep I won't keep you if you're tired I wouldn't want my beautiful girl looking like a zombie from lack of sleep" Michael said.

"Um-Hmm I love you Michael" nikita said half asleep.

Michael smiled "I love you too beautiful and happy birthday" he said.

"Kiss me!" nikita said jokingly and bossy at the same time.

Michael laughed softly and pecked her lips. "You're so bossy babe."

"I know that and it's not new to you; goodnight Michael" nikita said and closed her eyes shot off to the dreamland next to her man.

Michael glanced at her after couple moments of silence. He figured she fell asleep her hot breath on his chest, her long small fingers intertwined in his big large ones and her other hand under the spot where his heart was. He smiled at how peaceful and beautiful she looked. He pulled the covers over them and kissed her hair one last time. "Goodnight angel, sleep tight" he said before falling in the same world of dreamland next to his soon to be wife.

**I promised birthday sex there you got its part two of birthday girl. I hoped you like it. Not sure if I pulled it off I'm not the master at writing those type of things but I tried. Review and let me know what you think. Until next time stay badass and ship mikita!**

***Alyia***


	6. why now?

**Okay now things are going to be a little bit harsh read until you find out. Again I don't own NIKITA sadly!**

**Chapter five: why now?**

"Hmmm… good morning sunshine" Michael said softly kissing nikita's neck and pulling her closer to her as if she wasn't close enough.

"Yes it is a good morning always is when I wake up next to you" she said turning around and giving him a sleepy kiss.

He kissed her back. When they pulled away he spoke "I want to stay in this bliss on this bed with you forever" he said.

"Like you have a choice" she teased.

"And you say I'm the tease. But we have to get up its late and we're still in bed" Michael said.

"Umm-hmm we can stay here and do this or a little bit more than what we did last night all day" she said climbing on top of him and kissing him teasingly.

"Yeah we can do that but babe it's about 11:30 and we have to freshen up and eat something, remember we have to talk about lots of things today with the others about our wedding plans and whatever you want to plan for me for my birthday, we can get back to this later come on mama" Michael said.

"Fine, fine we can go downstairs and join the others for breakfast" she said getting off him.

"Not so fast… kiss me and tell me you love me I need to make sure you're not mad at me" Michael said.

"Talking about I'm bossy listen to yourself mister" nikita said and smiled at her beau before bending her head down and gave him a sweet kiss that turned into a passionate and needy one.

"Hmmm you sure we have to go right now we can eat later" nikita said in between the kiss.

"Yes we have to. I don't want you getting sick on me" Michael said pulling away.

"I love you" nikita said. "Feeling better… I can never be mad at you unless you can't'…"

Michael smiled. "Shhh" he put a finger on her lips "no need to say it you own it no other women I promise and yours is mine so don't even think about it… I love you too."

"Good now let's go" nikita said pulling Michael off the bed all naked.

He smiled once more before she bend to pick up their robes that was dropped on some place of the room "You are full of surprises" he said to her.

"Like you didn't already know that" nikita said and smiled back at him.

/

"What the hell… not again this is not happening" birkoff said looking at his tablet blanking in disbelief.

"Morning what's wrong?" nikita asked who just walked in the kitchen with Michael filling two cup of coffee and handed one to Michael who was sitting on the couch and she sat on his lap.

"I think you guys need to see this" birkoff said still not believing karma was hitting back at their door.

"Birkoff what is it? You're scaring us it's not even funny" Alex asked who was sitting next to Emily and Sarah.

"See for yourselves" birkoff said and tossed the tablet at them.

/

"Oh hell no, this is not good why would Gogol's ex agents/ drug dealers strike back at us now, it has been six and a half months and they'll suddenly put a hit" nikita said pacing around the living room.

"Babe calm down" Michael said stopping her from pacing and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I don't know sergei's ex dealers must know he's down and ari isn't in charge of zetrov anymore. They haven't received any leads or whatsoever for six months. Their ex dealer must suspect something since we been laying low and they're putting a hit" alex said.

"But do we know who the target is? They can't just put out a hit on zetrov. They must have a new leader" sean said.

"I can try to try to get feeds" birkoff said.

"Well get on it, we need to know everything before we do anything" Michael said.

"Target and ex Gogol dealer is jose Martinez he used to work for gogol in the Russian merchaneries for in and out jobs. He used to import new weapons for Gogol's agents and zetrov and also he used to get free money and pass in and out of the country. He hasn't gotten any of those privalages for the past six months and he's trying to regain all that back and his only way to do that is to put a hit on zetrov and its new runner" birkoff ssaid.

"We're not going to let it happen; let's just say we're going on a little trip" nikita said.

"I'll make an appearance to the media to distract them from striking earlier than they planned but we gotta be there at their location two hours earlier" alex said

"Birkoff and sonya you guys will stay here and keep us updated and setup an electric charge at their location and blow the place if we become outnumbered we do this quick and get the hell out of there safe and sound and please look out for max that's the main reason y'all staying" Michael said.

"Prep the jet and get your equipments; we're going to Russia " sean and ryan said and unison.

"Great let's go rub some Russians" nikita said and slipped out of michael's embrace and skipped to her room.

/

"Michael hurry up we're leaving now! Finish your lovey-dovey act with Nikki later in bed" sarah said putting a knife in her boots and a pair of leather black gloves.

"Michael babe please be careful out there, last thing I want is for anything to happen to any of us. We just have been away from the field for quite some times. We'll be separated for a while. You and the others guys will slip up and I and the other girls will split up too so please just take care of yourself because I'm not going to be there to do so for you but I'll get back at you as soon as we finish" nikita said smiling at her last sentence.

"You're such a tease" Michael simply said.

Max! Both parent called out

Soon he was in front of them. "Hey buddy look daddy and mommy got to go somewhere to take care of some business today. Be a good boy while you stay here with uncle birkoff and auntie sonya" Michael said kneeling down in front of his son.

"Mommy and daddy love you and we'll just be out for couple hours but we'll miss you. And I promise to bring you something and spend time with you when we get back" nikita said.

"Okay I'll be good I love you too now goodbye" max said smiling at his parents.

"Okay that's my boy" they both said and gave their son a kiss on the cheek before meeting up with the others.

/

"Here's the plan. All of you slip up in group. The girls come with me that's sarah, and Emily and you boys Michael, owen, ryan, and sean sli up look out for each other's back I want us to get this donne without a scratch. Alex signal birkoff when you're about to make the media appearance. Birkoff when I tell you to blow the charge and send the air missile you do that everyone just be careful and safe. Nikita said before leaving the house.

"Okay jets ready bring your own peanut. Your hotels are already taken care of. See you all in 24 hours be safe" birkoff said handing them their case of guns and other toys each of them a Kevlar and a unit com.

/

**2 hours later in Russia**

"Listen up we get the job done everything goes as plan then we meet back at the hotel and get the hell out of Russia safe and sound without anyone getting hurt" Michael said out loud for everyone to hear.

"Yes boss!" they all said and hop off their cars to slip up.

/

"Michael wait!" nikita yelled.

He turned around to face her.

"Look I know that you are perfectly capable of taking care of yourself and protect yourself on the field but you also have to know that we didn't plan on this it just happened and it's been a long time since we did anything like this. For my sake be careful and I'll do the same too don't have to tell me. Please I can't afford it if anything happens to you" nikita said worriedly.

Michael smiled at her concern for him and of course everybody else and her caringness was one of the things he loved about her. "okay I promise I'll be careful and promise to do the same" Michael said.

She nodded at him before she could talk.

"I love you" nikita said.

"I love you too worrywart" Michael said pushing her buttons a bit.

"Shut up Michael!" nikita snapped at him.

"I'm just kidding, I love you too mama" he said before touching her face and pulling his face to hers for a quick yet passionate kiss before they separate.

"I'll be expecting more of this" Michael said when they pulled away.

"Tease" she said.

|now get the hell out of there" Michael said.

/

"Are you all in positions because alex is making her appearance to the media in five" birkoff said connecting each com to his computer.

"Yeah we're all good" they all said.

"You guys strike right now Alex just made her appearance and it won't take long for them to notice what's happening it would be easier if you start taking some of them with your magical knifes because you're outnumbered" birkoff said.

"Okay" nikita said and pulled out her knife the one that Michael gave her. It was her special and lucky knife because it was from someone special it brought back good memories. She slowly and silently closed on the two guards in the front and stabbed them and prevented them from making any loud noises that will attract attentions to the others.

They suddenly heard shooting and that when things got heavy for them and they were all closing on Michael's angle and he was aiming very good to get two at the time with no waste bullets.

"Michael they're all closing on your angle" birkoff said.

"Yeah I get that, I need backup closest person to me make your way to me" Michael said reloading his gun and shooting two Russians coming his way in eager.

"Nikita you're closer to Michael he needs someone to back him up all of them are closing on his angle" birkoff said.

"Mikey nikita would be heading your way right now" birkoff informed Michael

Michael heard two gun shots and two Russians on his left were down and nikita was right next to him. "Babe they're more coming on my count you get the four on the left I'll get the ones coming at you from the back. I'll cover for you I got your back" nikita told him.

"Okay" Michael nodded.

One… two… three nikita counted and Michael moved to his left and started to put down those on his left while nikita took care of the others.

/

"Sarah duck!" Emily called and shot the guy behind her in the middle of his head.

"Thanks!" Sarah said smiling at Emily for saving her from dying.

"I told you I got your back no problem, there's more go get them and be careful" Emily told her.

"Jose is taking off he knows almost all his men are down somebody go after him." Birkoff said.

"I got him" sean said "I'll meet you guys back at the hotel in two hours or less and he hop on a motorcycle that was in front of the house shooting at jose's car tire.

"Michael get out there occupied the front. Nikita and I we'll get the rest" Emily said meeting Michael and nikita for a rescue.

"How many more of them?" nikita asked.

There're four more coming your way right this moment" she said and shooting them. "five of them on the back ryan is getting rid of them but he needs backup and there's five others sarah and owen are taking care of them and Michael you need to go down the halley exit there's two more.

/

"Michael are you alright? Alex should be here by now" nikita said over her com to Michael.

"Yeah I'll leave but you and Emily need to make your way out of the house now birkoff will send the missile and you have to signal him to blow the alarm charge in five minutes" Michael said.

"Okay Emily get the two on your right I'll cover you so you can get out of here" nikita said.

"Are you sure?" Emily asked.

"Yeah Ryan needs help" she answered.

/

"Nikki… gets the fuck out of there the missile id getting off the stamp beach!" birkoff literally screamed over the com.

"Okay but blow the charge first right now" nikita said and jumped then seconds later the house blew up.

She heard four gun shot over the com from michael's side before the house blew up and the rest of the Russians blew up to because they obviously did not see that coming.

"Michael… Michael… Michael are you there. Birkoff get Michael over the com" nikita said getting up covered in smoke and holstering her gun from its holster.

"Nikita…?" alex said over her com right before the house blew up she got to where Michael was holding position.

"Alex…?" nikita said

"Yeah get out of there I need your help" alex said.

"Birkoff I can't get Michael over his com what the hell is going on?" nikita asked. "Get Michael over the com I need to talk to him" nikita said after a pause trying to figure out why she couldn't get him.

"Nikita!" alex yelled over her com this time in panic and frustration all kind of mixed felling.

"Nikki its Michael…" birkoff said.

"What about Michael?" now nikita was seriously scared and rather confused at what was happening this moment she had a weird feeling and it was unlike her.

"Michael… he's… he's hit alex need your help" birkoff said sadly.

"What?!" nikita yelled in disbelief.

"Nikita get the fuck out of the fucking house Michael is losing a lot of blood get here now!" alex literally yelled at her over the com because she was scared. She took her scarf off and tied up his wound trying to stop the bleeding.

"Alex get my baby… get nikita please" Michael said suffering.

"Shhh don't talk she'll be here" alex said tears almost running down her cheeks before Michael feel unconscious.

"NO, NO, NO! NOT HIM, NOT MICHAEL!" nikita yelled and ran out the house faster than humanly possible.

/

**There you go! The bliss is gone for now. I feel like I make this story way to blissful and I want to make things a little difficult. I'm not sure if I pulled it off tell me something anything review and let me know. Thanks if you read!**

**Love y'all!**

***ALYIA* **

**Lots of love **


	7. wake up and keep your promises

**Thanks you so much for the kind PM's and reviews. You guys are truly amazing. I wasn't going to post until a later time but since you guys insist and it made me look like the devil. Again thank you. Oh I forgot I don't own nikita. Here we go enjoy.**

**Chapter seven: wake up and keep your promises.**

"Oh my god Michael I'm so sorry babe please stay with me" nikita said tears running down her cheeks.

"Nikita he's lost a lot of blood but he'll be okay as soon as we get home" Alex said.

"Birkoff get the damn jet and get our doctor home!" nikita said practically yelling in anger.

"I'm so sorry baby… soooo sorry" nikita said kissing Michael's knuckles.

/

In the jet Michael's head was on nikita's lap. He was pale as a zombie and it killed her. Normally they would crack jokes the whole way back home if everything had gone as plan but in the situation they were it was just not a good time to talk especially to nikita. Nothing could make nikita feel better unless Michael wake up and tell her she's never going to lose him or leave her. The thought of it made her cry like it was pouring rain.

"Nikita honey, he'll be okay. You just have to believe that for him" Alex said joining nikita at the back of the jet trying to calm her down.

"I'm fine Alex just go away, I'm not exactly the best person you want to be around right now" nikita said sobbing and watching Michael getting paler and weaker.

"Nikita…" Alex said up for an argument.

"I shouldn't have let him take that alley it's entirely my fault and if he…" nikita said but was cut mid-sentence by Alex's yell.

"Nikita! Stop it! It's nobody's fault. I told you Michael is going to be okay" Alex said.

"Alex you don't understand. Nobody was suppose to get hurt in this op. specially Michael!" nikita yelled in frustration.

"God nikita! Calm down we're almost home and Michael will be okay for the millionth time. Lighten up a little" Alex said trying everything to get her to stop crying and calm her temper down.

Nikita looked at Alex with her most evil look she has "Alex seriously?! Really? My fiancé is laying on my lap literally dying I can lose him at any moment and all you can think of to tell me is to lighten up like what the hell? How can I? Hunh?" nikita said angrily.

"Okay fine maybe that wasn't such a good idea but calm down please" Alex said.

"You're the worst person at making anybody feel better right now" nikita said running a hand across Michael's pale face.

"Whatever!" Alex gave up and crashed next to nikita putting her head on nikita's shoulder.

Nikita shrugged her shoulders "I have no energy" she said.

"Um well I don't have any either" Alex said.

/

Back at the house they got out of their car as fast as they possibly could. Sean and Owen helped Michael's unconscious body inside the house while the others take the rest of the things in their car. They placed Michael in one of the room downstairs where his doctor was waiting.

"Mommy what happened to daddy?" max asked almost afraid of losing his dad.

"Hey baby, daddy will be okay soon and we'll be spending time with you as we promised" nikita said trying to down her high temper and kissed the young boy's cheek.

"Okay I hope he is" max said.

"Yes I hope so too. I'll be back for dinner or not" nikita said.

/

"Hey Nikki what happened back there?" birkoff asked.

"I don't know, the house blew up then I heard gunshot and I couldn't get Michael over the com then…" nikita stopped mid-sentence.

"Hey nikita" nikita said the doctor said coming from where Michael was lying interrupting their conversation.

"Hello mason how is he doing?" nikita asked as soon as she seen him.

"His wound doesn't seem that serious although it's deep and has lost a lot of blood. I manage to take off the bullet without any damage he was hit almost to his kidney. I stitch him up it'll take two week for them to heal. He's required best rest for at least a month, no quick movements or any sports activities whatsoever. There are pain killers for him on his bed table in the mean time he could recover from the needles in his hands and he should be fine. But we got one more problem.

"Oh my lord what is it now?" nikita asked not relief at all.

"It might take him weeks or maybe months if he's just getting better from bed rest. He lost a huge amount of blood and needs blood transfusion but unfortunately I didn't bring his blood type wasn't sure how much he lost" mason said.

Nikita sight luckily she was the same blood type as him. "Not a problem I'll do it we have the same blood type" nikita said.

"Okay he's all set just give him the pain killers I told you about. Take good care of him nikita" mason said after doing the transfusion.

"Thank you so much for coming and I will take care of him" nikita said.

"You're welcome see you when I see you" mason said and left.

/

For hours she sat next to his bed regardless if she ate or not. She couldn't because he spoiled her by feeding her every day, she couldn't even take a shower because sometimes he gives her a shower. As she think of that tears ran down her cheeks. She held his hands and let all of it out, the anger, the guilt, the depress all of it. She said nothing just cried and if she was being true her head was exploding. She was snapped out of whatever she was thinking about by a very familiar voice.

"Nikita come on, you haven't ate or taken a shower or talk to anyone since we got back. Go take a shower and eat something I'll stay with Michael" Alex said.

"I'm fine" nikita said stubbornly.

"Nikita, Michael wouldn't want you to do that, stay here, not eat anything or take a shower. You can choose not to talk to anybody but at least get rid of those leather cloths and put something in your stomach" Alex said.

"Fine if it'll help you sleep and if it would make you leave me alone" nikita said looking at Michael and gave him a kiss on the forehead before she left the room.

/

"Michael look you got your fiancé here all moody and depressed. You're the only one that can bring our nikki back please wake up for the sake of her, your son and us your family" Alex find herself crying with Michael's hand in hers. Michael was like her older brother or more like a father figure to her sometimes and seeing nikita this depressed over him pained her. Alex was getting interrupted by birkoff after couple minutes.

"Al go ahead let me have a moment with mikey. Get some rest" birkoff said.

"Okay" Alex said and left the room.

When birkoff was alone with Michael he just looked at a strong man on a bed rest so pale and weak and he wondered how it got to that "Yow mike man I'm so sorry bro, I really am but you need to get your ass back to reality you have a son that need you to be a father to him and you have a fiancé that needs you to man the fuck up marry her and love her. Wake your ass up, you is stronger than that so make it count for us your family" birkoff said almost angry and meaningful of his words.

/

Nikita was in the shower hot water dropping on her soft skin. She didn't care if she was burning but all she could think about was Michael. She missed him in each and every way. Everything in this house seems to be reminding her of him especially this bathroom they had lots of memories in this bathroom it was a special ground. She closed her eyes and just like that tears dropped down her cheeks just like the water was dropping on her skin. She blames herself so much for letting him take that alley. She got out the shower and wrapped a towel around her now clean body.

/

Before bed everyone paid Michael a visit. Just having small talk with him giving themselves hope that he would be okay in no time.

"Mike it's not fun without you. Our Nikki isn't talking to anyone just open your eyes for your bro, your soon to be wife and son" Owen said and they all stormed at the room except for max and Sean.

Max was next to his daddy just crying at the situation the only hero of his life was at. His dad was everything to a best friend for him and he was just sad. He kissed his father's cheek and started talking "Daddy you promised to spend time with me and mommy when you got back. If you love me and mommy you'll wake up. I need you. Mommy needs you. Wake up!" max said tears running down his cheeks with that said he stormed out the room to his bed.

/

When nikita came back in her pajamas and in one of Michael's shirt. She found Sean just staring at her man just blankly almost like he felt sorry for him he was just so deep in thoughts she couldn't really tell what he was feeling or thinking.

"Sean thanks for covering for me sorry if I took too long" nikita said.

"No no no no it's okay" Sean said sweetly.

"You must be tired. It's been a long day for all of us I'll stay with him tonight you can go ahead and get some rest" nikita said.

"Kay, just know Michael will be just fine" Sean said giving her a warm hug.

"Thank you. I hope so too" nikita nodded.

"G'night Nikki" Sean said.

"Night boy scout" nikita said forcing a smile.

/

She sighed; it was just them again alone. She kept playing the scenes over and over in her head to see what possibly could have gone worst; she still blames herself for what happened. Thinking about their cute moments made her cry it was wasn't helping because it made her miss him more although it made her feel better sad instead of no hope depressed.

For the first time since she got back she sat on a chair next to his bed and intertwined her fingers with his and stared at him crying all night straight. That's all she has ever done and she was afraid of being alone once again.

/

It went a week like this. She only took a shower for her scent's sake and cried next to him. Check on his temperature and breathing every once in a while. She didn't bother eating or talking to anyone or even get any sleep. She was weak and dizzy at times but didn't really care. Nobody dared address her at any circumstance only person she talked to was max because it was her duty to take care of him and make sure he was okay while Michael was in another world.

He was starting to get his original color back and his wounds were healing. It was Friday night or rather Saturday morning when she finally said a word to him. The pain was slowly killing her. She missed him so damn much and him all stitched up on a rest bed unconscious wasn't helping much. She started crying just thinking about the situation he was in. "God please I know, that I'm not the best person in this whole world wide but I know one thing, I've never had anything good in my life because you took everything away from me but he's the only thing I got left if you have any mercy or whatsoever for me bring him back don't take him away from me too or if you do you may as well take me too. What the hell am I saying just bring him back and get it over with" nikita found herself sobbing and talking to god, something she's never done in her life. Matter of fact she didn't know if a god excited but if there were she desperately needed help from him or her. She cried some more then held Michael's hands and got herself together before she started speaking to Michael. She didn't know if he could hear her but boy she hoped he could. "Michael babe please if you can hear wake up. I just miss you so much that I feel empty without you and I just can't lose you now that we can finally have a chance to be together. You've always been the strongest person I know so therefore I want you to open your eyes and be there for your family. Do it for your son first off, do it for the others, do it for me, and do it for us. If you really truly meant everything you said to me during our relationship together you'll wake up and make it count. And this time it won't be just because you love, it'll be because you love your son. All you have to do is just open those beautiful eyes of yours. Wake up and keep your promises. You put a ring on it and you have to say I do and you still want a beautiful baby with me. Now I want you to do me a favor I'll close my eyes first thing I want you to tell me when I wake up is that I'm holding too tight. It's that simple. I just spend so much time lost in a world that never belonged to me, just spend so much time not knowing who I really am and not being love and now that I have all that with you I just want it to stay forever, just want you to be there for me, to spoil me like you always do, tell me you love me like you always do. Please Michael" nikita said crying her eyes out desperately want her fiancé back. She intertwined his finger with her and just closed her eyes hoping for him to wake up.

/

The sunlight in the room was bright. Everyone else was awake but didn't want to talk to nikita because she was just so aggravating and they just wanted her to be how she wants to be. All she's ever done was ignoring all of them and it was irritating. His hands were still on hers and her eyes were shot closed but wasn't asleep. She felt him shift a little but believed that she just wanted him to wake up so badly that her mind was playing tricks on her. She didn't believe it until when he moved his hands and whispered "Babe you're holding too tight". She opened her eyes not believing it and tears of relief ran down her cheeks.

"You're awake!" she said moving closer to him and kissing his cheek.

"Hi stranger" he said with a weak smile that was understandable.

"I missed you so much baby" nikita said unable to control her tears. She was just so relief to have him back.

"I missed you too Mi Amor "he said running a hand in her hair "so much, I'm sorry"

"Its okay baby, I'm glad to have you back" she said.

"Water? Please" he said.

"Yeah just a second" she said taking a bottle of water and a straw "Here drink, you must be really thirsty" she said.

"Thank you" he said when he finished the water bottle.

"So you heard me?" she asked sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Every word of it, I promise you I'll keep my promises I never make promises I can't keep" he reassured her.

Tears rolled down her cheeks then he pulled her in for a kiss and he tried to move his hands up to her hair and hissed in pain "Aw stupid stitches" he murmured against her lips she smiled and he smiled too. When they pulled away he looked into her eyes he saw fear, sadness, pain, afraid of loneliness and he touched her face apparently that was the most comforting thing to her "I love you" he whispered.

She smiled happy to hear those words again "I love you too" she said.

"How are you feeling?" she finally asked.

"Like I got shot, sore and dirty" he said.

She kissed his chest "Better?" she asked.

"Hmm mm" he shook his head. She kissed his chin "Now?" "Hmm-mm" his cheek "Getting there?" he nodded "Almost" he said. She finally reached the spot he wanted her to, his lips "Better now?" she asked when she pulled away. "Oh hell yes!" he said with a smile. "I think you'll be fine now" she said.

"I know because you're here. By the way how long have I been out?" he asked.

"Exactly a week and a day" she answered.

"Whoa I missed a lot. I hate being shot!" he said.

"No, not really everyone's crushed missing you but I'll tell you something I have to play nursemaid for a month" nikita informed.

"No shut up! A month definitely would be the best month of my life. My little nursemaid is also my fiancée sweet Jesus!" he teased.

She just smiled thinking Yeah I got my baby back. "You must be really enjoying that. You get to boss me around this time" she said.

"Not that you'll listen but count on it" he said.

"Baby…?" Michael said.

"Hmm?" she said filling a needle with liquid painkiller.

"How are you?" he asked.

She stopped for a second "Glad… glad to see you" she said with a small smile.

The fear in her eyes pained him so much he just wanted to rid of it all.

"Have you taken care of yourself while I wasn't present to do so for you?" he asked.

"Does it look like I have?" she asked back.

"Hum what am I going to do to you?" he asked.

"Yell that depend but shouldn't the question be what am I going to do to you instead of what are you going to do to me technically you are the one on best rest smart ass" she said with a small smirk. She felt like she was finding herself back.

/

Alex was about to come and awake nikita for breakfast. She hasn't eaten for three days straight and it starting to get really irritating, yes she knew Michael was her heart and soul. The reason why she breathes but right now it was beyond depression. She didn't care what hell she had to go through with her but she was going to eat something if that means she had to fight her. She stopped half way to the room when she heard whispers from two people and she smiled figuring Michael was now awake. She made a detour back to the kitchen giving them time to be together food can wait a little more she said to herself.

/

"You haven't slept, eat Nikki honey" Michael said just by looking at her. She found it so touching that he was worried about her but he was in bed barely able to make a move without hissing in pain.

"Michael…" nikita began.

"Nikita don't even try to argue with me you know I'm right" he said shaking his head because of him now she looked like a zombie probably because of him he thought. "Come here" he said when she moved closer to him he cupped her ears and whispered something in her ears.  
"Baby I don't think that's such a good idea I should probably cook something for you; it's been a long time since you ate anything" nikita said.

"Come on baby please" Michael begged.

"No, not a good idea, it's not in my best interest if your stitches pop it's healing and it won't be so good if they pop off now" nikita said.

"I need my baby to cuddle with and what's it going to take? You haven't slept and if you don't have any energy than you can't be my nursemaid. You look like a little zombie; a beautiful one though, food can wait for later. Come to bed with me and get some rest" Michael said giving her a million reasons why she should come to bed with him with the puppy dog eyes.

She just smiled at him. She could never say no to him whenever she gave him that look and it was hard for him to give up. "Okay but after you take you painkillers then I'll lay in bed with you" nikita agreed she thought she could use some sleep now that she knew he was awake and was still breathing.

"Yay!" he said in a victorious tone.

She let out a small laugh then rolled her eyes "Here take these it'll help you relax" she gave him the pills with a glass of water and he swallowed them.

She climbed in bed next to him and slowly laid her head on his chest their fingers intertwined together, the other arm wrapped safely around one another.

"Don't you ever scare me like this again okay?" nikita said.

"I'm sorry mama; I'll always be here whenever you need me" Michael said erasing her pain.

"Ever again do you understand?" she asked.

"Crystal!" he said reassuringly.

"Promise?" she asked.

He intertwined his pinky with hers "Promise" he said.

"I love you sweetheart" he said in sort of a cool British accent trying to make her laugh and kissing her forehead.

That's very funny mister. British accent very sexy "I love you too" she said right back and whispered something to herself "Thank you god for not taking him away" she said.

They both smiled and fell asleep in the next five minutes. Nikita at least for the first time in a long century.

/

**Call me witch, devil I deserve it for making you wait. I just want to say I appreciate the kind comments and the PM's and you guys rock out loud. That's exactly why you got another chapter. As always make me happy and review love you for reading, following, favorating. Thanks from the bottom of my heart. Any misspelled that's because I was in a hurry but it should be readable.**

***Love ALYIAA***


	8. playing nursemaid

**Well I'm back. Been on a vacation but now I got it all here for yah! Thanks for the kind reviews and PM's okay enough with me blabbing read, review and enjoy!**

**Chapter eight: playing nursemaid**.

She woke up after five long hours of sleep next to a warm masculine body, she can't deny that she actually felt good she didn't know what sleep was for the past couple weeks. She smiled at the hand that was securely wrapped around her. She slowly removed the hand and the covers. She almost forgot the man next to her was a light sleeper.

"Where you going?" a sleepy man voice asked.

"Shhh go back to sleep I'm just going to the bathroom" she replied with a small chaste kiss.

She went to the bathroom freshen up and made her way to the kitchen to prepare food for Michael. Everyone was in the kitchen just quiet not daring to say a word to her. Nikita took a minute to just stare at the family she been ignoring for a week then opened the fridge and started chopping fruits and vegetables and scrambling eggs. While she was toasting bread max came up to her.

"Mommy are you okay?" the young Belarusian boy asked.

"Yeah baby, daddy is awake now you should go see him" nikita said with a small smile.

"Oh, he is?!" max said excitedly

"Yeah, you go and keep him company for mama while I cook breakfast" nikita said and in less than seconds max was rushing down the hall to the room his daddy was.

/

Nikita felt guilty for her lack of attention towards the others. She hasn't talked to them ever since the accident with Michael and it was awkward being in the same room and not talking to one another. She finally decided to break it loose and be the bigger person "Hey you guys I'm really sorry about how I had been acting lately" nikita said breaking the tension.

"Wait… did somebody just spoke?" birkoff said sarcastically.

"Birkoff!" everyone shouted.

"Alright… alright I get it jeez have a sense of humor" birkoff said.

"Nikita it's alright we get it; if it were one of us we'll probably have done the same or worse and it's not surprising at all we all know that Michael is your other half" Alex said

"Thank you and I'll make it up to you guys by cooking dinner tomorrow and I owe an apology" nikita said.

"Good now how's Michael?" Owen asked.

"He's… he's awake now, still healing but otherwise he should be fine you guys can go bother him after I get him to eat something" nikita told them.

"Yeah we sure will it was boring without him now that we have him back we have our pain in the ass nikki back too now come on give us hug" birkoff said.

Nikita rolled her eyes "Whatever you say nerd!" nikita exclaimed.

"Yeah that my Nikki!" birkoff said "Now give us hug, you know you want to" he finished.

She walked up to them and gave them a group hug "Okay happy now?" she asked when they pulled away.

"Better than ignoring us" they all said.

/

In the room max found his dad lying in the bed but he definitely looked better. He shook his dad awake.

"Daddy…" he said.

Michael opened his eyes and smiled "Hey buddy" he said looking at his son.

"I'm so glad to see you!" max said with a bright angelic smile.

"Me too buddy I missed you" Michael said giving his son an arm hug and hissed in pain just a little by the movement.

"Hey don't move too fast I don't want you to get hurt again" max said. "You know mommy; she cried a lot while you weren't there" max informed his dad.

"Yeah I know; speaking of mommy where is she?' Michael asked.

"In the kitchen!" max told him.

"Wanna go get her for daddy?" max asked.

"Yeah sure" max said getting up and the door pushed open and nikita walked in the room with a tray of food that contained fruits, vegetable, silk milk, scrambled eggs, fresh toasted bread and apple juice for her.

"Speaking of the devil" Michael said.

"I'll just leave you two; glad you're okay see you later daddy" max said and stormed out the room with a happy smile.

Nikita placed the tray of food on the table near his bed and helped him situated in a sitting position.

"Hey easy… easy don't get up too quick tough guy" nikita said as she placed a comfortable pillow behind his back.

"Thanks babe" Michael said.

She took the tray of food and put it on his lap, he stole a quick kiss from her before she could say or do anything.

When he pulled away from her she was pretty stunned but it was Michael what could she expect? "Not that I mind but what was that for?" she asked.

"Because I love you and thank you for taking care me" Michael answered a question she already knew the answer to.

She blushed a little and gave him a sweet smile "I love you too but now you need to eat" she said filling a fork with scrambled eggs.

He smiled and obeyed by opening his mouth. She fed him and he was more than grateful to have such a wonderful woman in his life. As far as he knows no one's ever took time to take care of him the way she did and that made him smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked giving him a sip of his milk.

He swallowed fast and spoke "I'm just so grateful to have such a beautiful and wonderful human being in my life. You just make me so happy" he answered frankly.

"Yeah well just doing my job but thank you" she said.

"That was super duper delicious" he said when he was half done with his breakfast.

"I try I hate cocking but with you around I just have to do it. I guess I don't have a choice" she said and taking a sip of her apple juice.

"You full yet?" she asked him after making him finishing his glass of milk.

"Yeah feels like I just came from a buffet, thank you baby" he said touching her face making her relax and pecked her lips.

"How are you feeling right now?" she asked him putting the plates on the bed table.

"Better I got the best nurse in the world" he said with a grin.

She blushed a little and shook her head "Bet you're enjoying every second of it" she said.

"Oh you're damn right about that, well unless you point needles at me" he said.

"I won't unless I have to or you put me in a situation where I've got no choice" she said with a smile feeling better to see he got a sense of humor.

"Babe… would you do me a favor?" Michael asked.

She looked at him and nodded "Anything for my boo if it'll help you be good as new then I'm all for it" she said.

"Take a shower with me" he said in a soft childish voice with the puppy dog eyes.

"You are just too cute for words" she simply said.

"Is that a yes?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes!" nikita answered with a smile.

"Great!"He said in excitement and kissed her cheek.

"I will be right back, I'll send the others to keep you company while I get the kitchen cleaned up and don't even try to make a single move by yourself at least until I take off your stitches" she said before taking the plates on the bed table and stormed out the room.

"Okay madame west I'll be here waiting!" he shouted before the door closed behind her. She laughed because he was already calling her by his last name and they haven't even tied the knot yet.

/

"You guys can go see Michael now if you want, he asked for you guys" nikita told the others when she got to the kitchen. In less than a minute she was alone in her large kitchen cleaning.

/

"Hey yow mikey what up bro?" Owen said stepping in the front door where Michael was.

"Hey man how's it going?" Michael asked his friends/families.

"Dude you have no effing idea how boring this house was without you no offense to you birkoff" Ryan said and the rest of them laughed except for birkoff feeling pretty offended offering a warm smile to his friend or almost brother in some case.

"Yeah why's that?" Michael asked.

"Because nikki didn't say a word to any of us until this morning when your ass was at paradise land for a little while" birkoff said.

They all laughed once again glad to have their best friend back.

"I'm really glad you're okay Michael" Alex said with a genuine smile on her pretty face.

"Thanks Al" Michael said returning the same smile.

"We are too" the other girls said.

"I know and thanks for caring" Michael said smiling.

"Your fiancée is the worse person to be around whenever something bad happens to you" Sean finally spoke.

"You're talking like I don't already know that" Michael teased.

"That's how those people roll, if it were Nikki in Michael's shoes he would of gone delusional or worse" birkoff said pointing at how well he knew his friends.

"There you go, what birkoff said" Michael smirked.

"Hate to be the one that breaks the bromance humor but this guy needs a shower" they heard a female voice behind them.

They turned around to face a smiling nikita "Okay we'll leave you two to it" they all said and left the room.

/

"Come on baby let's get you clean, you stink" nikita said jokingly and helping him up off of the bed.

"Oh babe, thanks a lot for making it feel better" Michael said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

Michael held onto her for support, he wrapped his arms around her neck and she wrapped hers around his waist and walking up the stairs one by one. They made it to their room and bathroom and Michael watched nikita strip her clothes off.

"Oh my lord!" Michael exclaimed looking at her perfect body.

"What? What's the matter" she asked turning around facing him.

"Nothing just watching you taking your clothes off sends shivers down my spine. You're torturing me. You know exactly how I feel about you being naked I don't even know why I asked in the first place" Michael said.

She smiled "Let's just get you clean bad boy" she said and pushed him in the shower. When she got in the shower after turning on the water surprisingly a pair of lips was smashed on hers. She kissed him back and it was wet, hot, steamy, rough and passionate. They were out of breath when they pulled away.

His lips on her neck he murmured "Please."

Under breath she managed to get the words out "Michael… baby trust me I do want you more than anything but, you're… in no position to do any of this. It's too much effort and I can't… risk getting your stitches popped now that you're… healing so we can't get too naughty" nikita said still not breathing quite normal.

"Okay my little nursemaid" Michael teased with an understanding smile.

"Baby… shut up!" nikita shouted at her new nickname.

They took a shower with only wet kisses and got dressed. She cleaned his stitches make sure they were healing and not infected and later on they joined the others for some family time. They laughed, joked about how vulnerable nikita was and she elbowed Sean who was sitting on her left side and buried her face in Michael's chest. They picked on her for quite a while, just enjoying themselves and each other's company glad they were still a complete family and team.

/

"Okay we were thinking of going home to check on our house give you two some alone time then we could get together in couple days. It's been a long week and you guys deserve to just BE for couple days" Alex said breaking the fun just for a second.

"Oh we have no problems with you guys staying here, we love having you" Michael and nikita said.

"Yeah we know you love us that's no question but just consider this as a break from us annoying people" birkoff said but was cut mid-sentence by lot of voices.

"Birkofffffff! Excuse us?!" they all shouted.

"Yeah whatever moving on now as I was saying before getting interrupted, it's our decision consider it a gift from us besides I miss my condo no offense to your amazing large mansion with free red bulls anyways not the point we want you guys to spend time together not that you don't" birkoff said.

"Okay then if that's what you guys want then we're okay with that. By the way Alex I want my clothes and my shoes back, Sarah I want my purse back, Sean I want my gun back" nikita said.

They spent the next two and a half hours talking, throwing pillows at each other; mingle together as a family on the couch.

"Alex you can keep the clothes but bring my shoes back, my fiancé bought it" nikita said before Alex took her bag and car keys kissed her goodnight and then they all left around seven.

/

After they all left it was just Michael, max and nikita. Nikita fed Pedro then cleaned his dog house while Michael played with Pedro the dog.

"Max call your mother and check up on her" Michael command and tried to get up from the couch on his own and moaned in pain.

"Don't even try to do that" nikita said running up to him settling him comfortably back on the couch "Michael stay on the fucking couch, seriously babe if you need something just tell me I'll get it for you, that's what I'm there for, now tell me what you want for dinner" nikita said.

Michael pulled her down on his lap "Whatever you want" he said pecking her lips lightly.

"Okay then, Italian pasta with vegan Italian sausage it is" nikita said.

"Sounds delicious to me right now" Michael said with a smile "Wait can I smack your butt when you get up?" Michael asked.

"Hell no!" nikita said getting up and made her way to the kitchen to start dinner.

"Dad my mother said holla" max said when he got off the phone with his mom Cassandra.

"How is she?"Michael asked.

"She's fine, I told her about your injury and she said hope you get well soon" max informed while he sat in one of the arm couch and plugged the video games handing his father a controller while nikita cooked dinner for them.

/

She set the table, lit candles and announced dinner was ready.

"Where my boys at? Dinner is ready pause the video game" nikita said.

She helped Michael walk up to the dinner table. They had a lovely delicious dinner just a simple family of three dinner.

"Come here" Michael said. Nikita got closer to him "What's your problem?" she asked. "Kiss me" Michael command she covered her's and Michael's face with her hands and passionately kissed him. They heard ewes from a young boyish voice and they smiled then pulled away "Thanks for dinner babe" Michael said with a beautiful smile.

"So that's your way of thanking me for dinner I like that. You're so welcome" nikita said taking the plates and putting them in the dishwasher.

"Mommy thanks for dinner I love you" max said.

Nikita smiled, she love the idea of having more kids around running like maniacs and telling her they love her after times like this "I love you too and you're welcome" nikita said.

/

After dinner they watched a movie, Michael challenged nikita to a chess game, one who loses kisses the other without touching the winner and nikita defeated him and he touched her face he couldn't keep his hands to himself "Baby you lost and you cheated you weren't suppose to touch me" nikita said when they pulled away. They watched the beach for a little until they felt exhausted.

Max fell asleep watching cartoons on the couch. Nikita shook her head and smiled, the kid looked just like his dad even in his sleep. She lifts him off of the couch and put him in his bedroom in his bed. "Goodnight pumpkin sweet dreams" she said kissing his forehead and pulling the covers over him then turned off the lights.

"Mike let's go to bed we need sleep too. I'm tired" nikita said descending the stair to help Michael up to their room.

"You calling me by my nickname is just so sexy" Michael said seductively kissing her when she came up to help him to their room.

"I know" nikita said sarcastically.

They got to their bedroom and nikita took off Michael's shirt and laid him on the bed then she went to the bathroom."Michaeeeeel you wanna see a fashion show with bikini's or sleep wears only?" nikita asked from the bathroom.

"Hell yeah!" Michael said excitedly.

Nikita laughed a wicked laugh before she heard Michael "What? you asked if I wanted to see you half naked and fuck yeah I do" Michael shouted.

"I never said I wasn't going to do it you're just over excited" nikita said trying on a blue bikini and she came out of the bathroom.

"Smoking hot!" Michael said then he took his phone and snapped a picture of her.

"Enjoy it while you have it" nikita said getting on top of him holding his hands in hostage while kissing him and Michael was definitely getting pumped up by her actions. "Baby you can't back down if you're doing this to me I don't care if I have stitches you started it and you're going to finish it I intend to anyways" Michael said.

"Yes I can back out, I'm the one that has to take you in" nikita said getting up off of him.

"I hate you nikki!" Michael shouted after her when she entered the bathroom.

Nikita did a few more like this tempting him. Deep down she knew what she was doing to him and she liked it; like torturing him with her beauty and body. "Nikitaaaaaaaa you're so mean!" Michael said when she came out with a yellow bikini and her belly ring "Wait… you still wear your belly ring?" Michael asked.

"Yeah I always had I just don't wear them that often unless it's for some special occasion" nikita said.

"So are we going to you know_?" Michael asked.

"No keep it in your pants" nikita said walking back in the bathroom.

"Really?!" Michael said a little disappointed.

"Yeah you'll get over it, you'll see it's for your own good but you never know, that can be one of your birthday presents from me or for our honeymoon" nikita said changing into a light lingerie for bed.

"Nikita come to bed I'm cold!" Michael shouted closing the magazine he was reading.

"You're impatient I'll be there in two seconds" nikita replied.

"I know that" Michael said while nikita climbed in bed and snuggled up in his chest. He pulled her closer to him and moved her sweater shirt up her stomach and stroking it lightly, when she didn't say anything he moved up to her breast and she groan and moaned.

"Michael why are you doing this to me" nikita moaned when he tilted her head and kissed her lips.

"Call it payback my dear, as far as I know I'm not doing anything to you" Michael whispered in her ears.

"You're so mean!" nikita said turning around and kissing him on the lips.

"LMFAO that's cheesy you repeating the same thing I told you just couple minutes ago. Déjà vu" Michael said "But anyways I love you mama" Michael whispered.

"I love you too; keep your hands to yourself and sleep. See you in the morning."


	9. sleep deprivation

**Okay let's just get straight to the point. I just love Maggie q and Shane west where did that come from? I don't where that came from maybe it's because I have been watching too much cute videos of them on YouTube and the fact that people are hating on them on twitter these days makes my love for them even stronger. Anyways not the point enough with me fangirling now time to enjoy this chapter. It's shorter than the usual ones so sorry but I hope you like! **

**Chapter nine: sleep deprivation**

Michael shift a little in the middle of the night and nikita moved closer to him. He opened his eyes. His throat dried. He looked at the woman lying in his arm all beautiful and peaceful he smiled and she could feel it; feel his stare, his smile and then she intertwined his fingers with hers but then suddenly spoke in her sleep.

"Michael stop staring at me and go back to sleep" she said in a sleepy voice.

He chuckled, pushed her hair away from her neck and placed soft, warm kisses on her neck.

"Hmm Michael" she said sleepiness in her voice.

"Come on baby wake up" Michael shook her and running his fingers up and down her tights.

"Hmm- mm" she murmured really wanting to get some sleep but she knew it wasn't going to happen with Michael.

"Can't sleep" he whispered in her ears.

She turned around facing him now "Would a little kiss help? She asked.

"Why don't you try and find out for yourself" he said.

"Okay, close your eyes" she command.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Close your eyes" she repeated.

He did as told. As soon as his eyes were closed she pressed her soft lips against his. At first it was a chaste kiss then it was sweet pecks turned into hot and feisty lip lock as they continued different type of kisses. Cupping his cheek she sucked his top lips and licked his lips. Both their eyes close she slipped her tongue inside his mouth. She had control of this kiss and he let her think she has control of it and it was unbelievably well controlled. It went on until they couldn't breathe. They pulled away and she ran a hand in his spiky brown with highlighted textured hair, drawing his eyebrow lines she managed to speak under breath "Keep your eyes close" she said still inhaling for breath.

"Only if you kiss me again" he said then opened his eyes.

"Unh baby, how's that fair to me? Just because you can't sleep doesn't mean you have to keep me up. Your fiancée needs her beauty sleep to survive and take care of you" nikita complained.

"Yeah but your favorite guy in the world need company and there's nobody else here I can bother and you love me so it is fair" Michael said.

"Yes I love you that's no question but I'll love you even more if you sleep and let me sleep" she said pressing her lips against his and murmuring in between their kiss at the same time "Please baby" she said pecking his lips and moaning "Mama needs sleep if she's going to be a great step-mom, fiancée, and nursemaid" she said pecking his lips a third time.

"Hmm-mm" he murmured against her lips and shook his head like a little stubborn boy.

She pulled away from him "Okay baby, it's three o'clock in the morning; you don't want to sleep what's wrong? come on tell me" she said.

"It's nothing just can't sleep" he said not entirely being honest.

"Michael sweetie if you don't tell me then I can't help you with whatever it is that you got going on" she said encouraging him to tell her the truth.

"I told you it's nothing" he said.

"Is it your stitches?" she asked concerned.

"No it's you" he finally confessed.

"Wait…What the hell are you talking about?" she asked even more confused than ever.

"I want you" he said.

She sighed thinking I love you to death but sometimes you're a pain in the ass. My pain in the ass at three in the morning not the best time "Michael trust me, I'm a woman if I told you how much I want you then you wouldn't believe me. Yes it's been two weeks since we done it but if it weren't for your stitches you have no idea what I will be doing to you right now. I never deny you that kind of thing and you know it. I do feel the same" she said honestly.

"When do I get to take off my stitches?" he asked curiously.

She smiled at how impatient he was and also how childish he can be when he wants to and she offered a tired smile "They should be completely healed by Thursday morning, I will take them off for you around noon or later then I'm all yours for the rest of the night as you wish" she said.

"I'm thirsty" he said changing the subject.

"Michaeeeeeeel!" she groaned.

"What? I'm not joking I really am thirsty. Yes I woke you up because I really wanted you; still do, I can't sleep and I'm really thirsty." Michael said giving her the deal- with- it look.

"Okay Michael what the hell do you want? Water? Tea? Milk?" she asked pushing the covers off her and situate herself in a sitting position waiting for an answer.

"Coffee!" Michael said pushing her buttons.

"Are you kidding me?! No! I'm not crazy why in the hell would I give you coffee when you won't even sleep. Have you met yourself right now?" nikita said really getting crazy.

"I'm just kidding ma'am. I want tea; mint tea please" he said giving her a smile.

She turned on her night stand rubbing the sleep off her eyes "Michael you just lost me with your sleeping issues" nikita said and went downstairs.

**10 minutes later**

She returned in the room with two mug of hot mint tea. She helped him sit up comfortably on the bed with a pillow behind him. "Here's your tea Michael" she said in a really beat up voice after making sure he was comfortable enough.

"Thank you" he said taking the tea mug from her hands.

"I love you but I just don't like you at all right now" nikita said sitting in the same position as him and drinking her tea without even looking at him.

She looked at him from the corner of her eyes and he was smiling "Stop smiling it's not funny" she said and then the room grew silent.

"Wanna watch me play video games?" he asked after couple moments of silence.

Right now she gave him the- Michael- are- you- fucking- kidding- me look before she shouted at him "No! No to the power of N-O; NO! But you however can watch me sleep or I'll just go sleep in another room that's the best thing about this house it has eight guest room" nikita said with a smirk.

"No you won't sleep in another room" he said.

"Oh Michael you have no idea of what I won't do at almost four in the morning" she said.

With that said he put his cup of tea on his night stand and pulled her so she was now in between his legs "You should of never told me; now that I know you won't be going anywhere" he said wrapping one strong arm around her and his legs around her waist and he bit her neck.

"Michael!" she moaned.

"Okay I'm sorry let's do something fun, like watching a movie or play truths" Michael said swinging her back and forth making her sleepier.

"Baby please it's close to 4:15-ish let's just go back to sleep" Nikki complained.

"I promise it's not a long movie and it's not a horror movie and it should be pretty action packed and interesting" Michael said.

"Okay. I see that even if I give you a lecture to let me sleep you won't because you're stubborn and you certainly won't leave me alone but I swear to you Michael, you better be prepared for a long night one of these days because I'll beat the crap out of you if you won't stay up with me when I feel like it. I'll show you what payback is" nikita said.

He just tilted her head back and kissed her lips softly "No problem, I'm so looking forward to this night" he said when he pulled away.

"You are one hot guy with a lot of crazy shits to deal with such as your sleeping issues" nikita said.

They both let out a small laugh and nikita reached for the remote for the flat screen in her room and turned on the TV.

"What's the movie's name?" she asked going on demand.

"Columbiana" he answered.

They played the movie and they were both silent except in couple sexual scenes which Michael whispered to her "We should be doing this except better." They watched the whole movie and it turned out pretty interesting and amazing action movie with the whole package but weren't as good as they were in reality. Nikita actually enjoyed watching this movie.

It was around five thirty-ish when the movie ended "Well that was one hell of a great movie" Michael said.

"Yeah I agree it was" nikita agreed laying her head on his shoulder.

"You still want to sleep?" Michael asked.

"Hell yes! More than anything right now" she answered.

"Okay mama I'll let you sleep and I'll watch you sleep and keep you warm until I fall back asleep" Michael said kissing her cheek.

She smiled a smile of relief "That's more like it now I like you come on lay back" she said helping him and getting under the covers.

"I love you baby" he said laying his head in her chest, his arm wrapped around her stomach and legs tangled up with each other.

"I love you too" she said and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight nikita" Michael said kissing her chest.

"That tickles don't wake me up until 10:30 am for breakfast" nikita said "…and shave your beard when you take a shower later."

**Columbiana is a really badass movie but not as badass as nikita though. If you haven't watched then go watch it on Netflix or download but I promise you it's a packed movie. I really need some ideas for my next couple chapters. Not sure how to plan the whole entire wedding, pregnant schemes. And I also need very suspensions cliff hangers. Any help would be appreciated tell me your idea and I'll make the magic happened. Thank you and review.**

***ALYIAA* **


	10. Big Day

**The day before the wedding**

"So where are you staying until then since I'm not allowed to be with you for the remaining time?" Nikita asked before Michael took his bag to his rang over.

"At a hotel nearby. I promise to call you, go ahead have fun at your suppose to be bachelorette party because today is your last day as Nikita Mears" Michael said taking a piece of her hair off her eyes.

"Okay mister I'm looking forward to see you in couple hours. Don't do anything I wouldn't do" she said kissing him softly on the lips.

He pulled away from her and he laughed "I won't do anything crazy I'd hate to get you mad at me before our big day" Michael said wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer "So anyways what are you ladies doing? Club, restaurant, movie night, shopping?" Michael asked.

"Something classy I'd say restaurant then movie night I don't know, I got to ask them but you got to get going, have a nice time at the bar and enjoy yourself. I'll be the one in white in twenty more hours" Nikita said with one last kiss.

"Be a good girl, I love you" Michael said.

"I love you too" Nikita smiled then blew a kiss to him before he left. The door shot behind him, it was just the women with her she sigh "Hah this is going to be an interesting journey."

* * *

"Yes hi, I'd like to book a ticket for the next two hours to Oahu, Hawaii as soon as possible.

"Sir that won't be problem what name to?"

"Um Michael west ma'am"

"Okay sir your bill is eight hundred how would you like to pay?"

"Credit card"

"Thank you sir. Have a nice rest of the day and have a safe flight"

"Likewise"

Dialing couple contact numbers "Hi this is Michael would you be able to host a wedding in Oahu Hawaii in like fifteen hours I'll send the location in five.

"Yes sir where to?"

"At a beach house it's for ten people nice dinner decoration cake the entire package. Would you be able to get it done in the next six hours?" Michael asked the operator.

"Yes sir no problem call again for location"

"Perfect! Thank you!"

He hung up. The whole decoration was done he needed those dresses at the house in Oahu before him and those jewelries and he needed to hire makeup and hairstylist. Whoa he sighed "Why do women have so much to do?" he asked himself then got everything straightened up. Different outfits for the night, bikini wears everything was all set. All he needed to do was get to Hawaii and lead them to him.

* * *

"So are you excited?" Alex asked the other girls across the table.

"Nervous aren't you?" Nikita asked back.

"Duh speak for yourself I'm terrified I didn't know this day would eventually come" Emily said.

"I know everything's happening so fast only eighteen hour left until we're all married women" Sonya said.

"Cheers to that!" Sarah said raising her glass of scotch.

"Cheers" they all said before they all click their shot together and gagged their shots in one go and squeezed their lemons.

"Michael hasn't called me yet" Nikita said.

"Then call the other guys to see what's going on" Sarah suggested.

"Maybe they're just having a great time like we are" Nikita said trying not to worry too much.

Couple minutes later Nikita's iPhone buzzed. Caller ID Birkoff (Nerd). Nikita pressed the answer button before she took off from her seat to a quieter place of the restaurant.

"_Hey birkoff" Nikita answered._

"_So what's up?" birkoff asked._

"_Nothing, having a great time with the other girls at the restaurant. What's up with you?" Nikita asked._

"_Are you going to let mike come to the bar? We're waiting for him" birkoff said._

"_Wait… what… what the heck are you talking about?" Nikita asked rather scared of what answer she was going to get._

"_You damn know what I'm saying. Give the dude a break you guys will have your lovely time at your honeymoon" birkoff said._

"_NO birkoff I'm serious Michael is not with me. He should have been with you guys as far as I know" Nikita said concerned._

"_Okay that's strange, where is he then?" birkoff asked._

"_I don't know, I'll call you back after I call him" Nikita said hanging up and dialed Michael's number immediately._

"_The person you're trying to reach is not available at this moment please leave a message after the beat"_ the tape said over and over after Nikita dialed Michael's number more than several times.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! This is not good!" Nikita said to herself.

"Nikita are you okay?" Alex asked approaching a now very concerned Nikita.

"No, I can't get Michael from his phone. I left him text messages, voicemail but he's not responding and he's not with the other guys" Nikita informed.

"Oh!" Alex simply said.

"Yeah oh!" Nikita repeated

"Wanna go home to check on his trackers so we know where he's at?" Alex asked.

"Yeah let me just call birkoff so they could meet us at the house" Nikita said while Alex called out for the others and briefed them on the situation.

"Birkoff get back at the house we need you to find Michael by his tracker" Nikita said.

"Okay on it, see you in half an hour" birkoff said.

* * *

At the house with everyone:

"Okay I got his phone tracker but doesn't lead to him it says it's broken" birkoff informed typing in his computer.

"Damn it!" Nikita shouted in frustration. "Try his car GPS" she suggested.

"Which car does he have now?" birkoff asked.

"Um the Rang Over; the black one" Nikita answered panicking and pacing around the room.

"Hey Nikki, we'll find him wherever he is calm down for a little we don't know anything yet" Alex said rubbing her best friend's back.

"I just knew it Alex; it was too good to be true. I mean eighteen hours until my wedding my fiancé isn't there" Nikita said tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey heads up, his GPS says his car is in a river but nobody is inside it" birkoff said.

That's when Nikita started breaking down she slip her back on the wall to the floor "What about his tracker?" Nikita asked.

Birkoff typed furiously "Okay his body trackers says he's in a van tied up in Oahu Hawaii" birkoff informed.

"That's crazy" Ryan said.

"Was he captured or something?" Nikita asked really heat up now.

"Yeah clearly, if he's tied up in a van what do expect. But he's still alive" birkoff said.

"What time is it in Hawaii right now?" Sarah asked

"It's technically 9:25 am right now" birkoff informed after viewing the time atlas.

"Okay what are we waiting for? Get the jet we're going to Hawaii" Sean said.

Before they could make a move Nikita's phone beeped. It's a text message from an unknown number that can't be traced.

"Hey Nikita, how are you enjoying not knowing what happened to the guy you want to marry, oh let me guess you're freaking out. Congratulations!"

Nikita ran a hand in her hair then got up from the floor and smashed her phone at the nearest wall in anger "damn it!"

"Well if I recall good that should heat things up. Can't wait to see the look on their faces" Michael said sipping on his red wine after sending the text

"I just hope you don't kill me. Cheers baby" Michael said turning on the TV at the place he was staying while people he hired were doing their jobs at the beach, decorating everything.

* * *

**Five hours before the wedding/finding michael**

They were all in a big hotel, going over their plans and figuring out how to get Michael.

"Okay do we have any idea as in who took him because we need to find this van" Alex said.

"I'll do it!" Sonya said taking her laptop and tracing Michael's tracker. "From what I can see, it's not too far away from this hotel it's about five miles" Sonya said.

"Do we know who took him or any targets?" Nikita asked.

"No we don't but just in case bring our toys, prepare for the worse" Sonya answered.

"Great we're ready to go" Alex said.

* * *

2:49 pm in Hawaii Oahu:

After a couple of hours drive, they were at the house where supposedly Michael should be at.

"No cars, nobody with guns, nothing" Nikita said walking up to the beautiful house. She took her gun out of its holster with the other following shortly behind. To her surprise the door wasn't locked so she opened it very slowly and silently "Not very spy like" she thought to herself.

There was nothing not even a sound or anything. It was strange they all slip up to a part of the house. Nothing, nobody was there after a tour to the house they were right back in the middle of the living room.

"Maybe we got the wrong location" Sean said. Nikita started breaking down, why does everything has to happen to her?

They had another presence in the house but didn't notice until the familiar voice spoke.

"Well it took you long enough" the familiar voice said. In one quick spun they all pointed their guns at the person standing calmly in the front door and it took them couple second to see it was nobody else but the one and only Michael, safe and sound without a scratch.

"Wow y'all don't need the guns pointed at me" Michael said leaning his head at the door.

The look on their faces was priceless specially Nikita's. Michael took out his iPhone and snapped a picture of them. He wanted to remember this moment for the rest of his life. Not only with memories but with proof.

"What just happened?" Alex asked a speechless Nikita.

"What just happen is that y'all just got punk'd by me. All of you on our wedding day and this look I wanted to see in each of your faces is right there and that is the best moment of my life" Michael answered everyone's question.

"Oh hell no! You made us come out here thinking you got kidnapped and that was your entire plan" birkoff said in shock still and frustrated.

"Man that's messed up!" Sean shouted right after.

Nikita was just in shock she didn't even blink even after his revelation it was like did he really just pulled this off? He did it to freak her out and it worked that was the worst part.

Before Michael knew it the whole gang was at him except for Nikita who was still in shock arms crossed on her chest, tears rolling down her cheeks in the middle of the room.

After they beat the crap out him for what he has done and cursed him. Michael walked up to a still shocked Nikita, before she could react or say anything he pulled her in for a hug then kissed her lips lightly.

"Michael I hate you" Nikita finally spoke.

"I'm sorry, I love you too" Michael said with a smirk on his lips.

"Do you realize what you've done? Seriously Michael?" Nikita said punching his chest really hard.

"Ouch that hurt" he said.

"You deserve it! Do you even realize what you just put me through? I swear you haven't aged pass twelve" Nikita said.

"Yeah I punk'd you and it went perfect and you were so clueless about where we should go for honeymoon so only way to do that was drag you here with the others get married on the beach by the way that's less money and we can have fun here and stay there for a month if we want to. I got you guys dresses so all you have to do is get ready. Make up stylist, hair stylist and jewelries is upstairs everything is ready to go. So do you still want to marry me?" he asked.

She smiled at how ridiculous and unpredictable this guy was and how clueless she was and let him pulled that off "Yeah why wouldn't I but you owe me big time Michael I might kill you after I marry you. At least I'll have the last name" she said.

"See you at sunset Mrs. West" Michael said with a cute pout and let go of her hand. She nodded and dragged the other girls upstairs to get their facial and hair done.

"Man, you are seriously not pass twelve" Sean said when they were alone and drinking whisky getting a taste of what they would be expecting tonight.

"Yeah man you're so mess up. You have no idea" Ryan agreed.

"You guys should have seen the look on your faces. It was so priceless I'll remember it forever dude. Best day of my life" Michael said "We need to get ready too. We're needed at the beach at 6:00 o'clock sharp" he finished.

* * *

Six o'clock came faster than they could have imagined. It was a reality check and this decision they were all about to make would probably change their lives forever. The ladies walked to the beach all glamorous in their white dresses and more beautiful than ever. They had this spark in their eyes and it was like there it is. It's finally happening. Everything was ready to go, everything a girl could dream of was right here in front of them. They thanked Michael for arranging all this and it was beyond perfect.

The men turned around to see their brides walking up to them and it was the most beautiful moment ever. Their eyes shone like the sun and they each had a smile on their faces.

Each took their brides hands facing each other and ready to say those two words that would forever change all of them. Facing the priest with a smile on their faces they begun

"Wait can I just say you look beautiful" Michael said to Nikita before they begun

"Thank you and so do you" she smiled.

"Michael west do you vow to have this woman to be your wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" the priest address Michael.

"Yes I do" he said with a smile.

"Nikita Mears do you vow to take this man to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long you both shall live?" the priest asked Nikita.

"Yes I do" she said tears running down her cheeks.

The priest repeats those same lines over several times. "Do you have the rings?" he asked.

"Yes we do" they all said.

"Repeat after me: I Michael west take you Nikita Mears to be my wife, cherish you, spoil you, love you in health and in sickness, rich or poor as long as I live _forever and always_"

He repeated those sentences with all the sincerity he has and they all went to the process.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you all husbands and wife. Congratulations! You may now kiss your bride" the priest said.

That was the part they were all waiting for. They each smile at one another before meeting their lips together for a deep passionate loving kiss that seemed to last forever. They broke away by the priest's voice congratulating them once more.

"I love you" Michael whispered to Nikita who was in tears.

"I love you too. So much" she replied.

* * *

They spent the rest of the night around the beach. Having a nice prepared dinner, planning the future together. Having fun and enjoying the moment. They drank alcohol, danced, enjoying every happy moment they were having now. It was just beautiful and very simple, all being themselves. Michael looked up in the sky and just like that he shouted "I'm the happiest man alive!" they all laughed and it started raining.

"Damn!" birkoff shouted.

They stood up and started walking back to the house but only Michael and Nikita stayed behind. Michael hoists her up and kissed her for the longest time and it was the most passionate kiss they were experiencing as a married couple. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to my life. And if it was a mistake falling in love with you, that was the best mistake I've ever made and will never regret" Michael said when they pulled away.

She smiled for an answer. "Do belly ring, bikinis and naked skin reminds you of something? No protections by the way" she asked.

"Oh yes it does! Thanks for the picture I have in mind now" he said sarcastically.

"What do you think of that, is it a great image?" she asked.

"Best image ever!" he said walking with her.

"Want a pre-show of that before the real smooches, I did promise and I always keep my promises" she said

"Definitely love this idea. This night just keeps on getting better and better because of you."

"I love the sound of that" Nikita kisses him again.

"Want to know what makes me happy?" he asked her.

"What?" she asked.

"You, you having my name, you being mine forever, you being the best part of my day and night, the oxygen I breath and the one and only person I'll ever love. Nikita you're my best friend and today you just made me the happiest man on earth and that's all I could ever ask for. Thank you for showing me how easy it is to love and I promise to always be there for you and make you happy" Michael said tears running down his cheek.

Him crying made her cry. His words were so meaningful and strong that it made her shiver and goose bumped. She slowly erased the tears in his eyes "you already make me happy enough, I have never been any happier in my whole entire life. You're my strength and weakness. I love you. I may have never said that but you are my best friend too and the best part of my heart. You're the one that kept me human for so many years and for that I thank you, because if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be who I am today and I love you more and more every single day" she said.

He captured her lips and it was a very emotional and passionate kiss "I, love you, Nikita, forever!" Michael said.

"I love you too more than life itself now let's go I'm impatient I want my husband with no clothing on actually just naked and hot, whoa I sound perverted."

"No you don't, you sound sexy and slightly impatient and so am I" he smiled.

* * *

**Sorry I have not updated this in a long time for those who read, but I hope you enjoy this update! Review and tell me what you thought….**


End file.
